I hate that TeacherTeme
by papuruakuma
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. If not adopted I will take it down. I don't like writing this, sorry.. Might edit it and post it later if it doesn't get adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Naruto, slight Kakashi/Iruka and Zabuza/Haku. Will be other slash and het pairings, but the three first are the main characters.**

**RATING: M**

**WARNING: AU, violence, mentions of rape, abuse, neglect**

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain some Sasuke/Naruto action and others too, so if that's not your cup of tea then you've been warned. For you others who wants to read, enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"Sorry! Am I late?"

"Detention Mr. Uzumaki. With me, after school."

"WHAT? What did I do? That's Kiba who's late!"

"Well, Kiba is your friend, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"As a friend I think that you should take his punishment. And you failed last week's test so you WILL stay here after school with me."

Naruto could only stare at his English teacher. The legend and Ice prince, Sasuke Uchiha. The man was 26 year old with dark hair and dark eyes and stood at least 6 feet 3 with a lot of muscles on that body. He was the one that got the girls to study instead of dating boys and got the boys off the street to sit home in study groups. The secret? Scaring the shit out of them. Nobody messed with an Uchiha and lived to tell about it.

Naruto sighed and then let his head drop onto his desk. Another detention. Ever since he and his friends started their last year at high school that teacher-teme had been after him, yeah him. Naruto Uzumaki was the blonde loudmouth in class. Some called him offensive, others annoying. But most knew him as the Sexy Genius who usually competed with Shikamaru, Neji or Hinata in class and on tests. So it was a shock that Naruto had failed a test.

"How could I fail?"

"To pass you were suppose to get at least 90, but you Uzumaki got 81. That's a failure."

Stunned silence.

"Now class, open up on page 114 and-" And so the day progressed with the class in shock. Nobody yelled in class, nobody sent notes or even try to talk to each other. Their math teacher and homeroom teacher Iruka was frowning at the class that were sitting silently listening to him rant about some problem.

"Okay class. Somebody who wants to tell me what's going on?"

"Naruto failed a test."

"Oh okay."

(Iruka keeps writing on the board but then stops.)

"WHAAAAT?"

The whole class jumped when their teacher screamed and then stared at him.

"Class, that's it for today. Everyone except for Naruto leaves."

Kiba looked sadly at Naruto just as Ino and Hinata did before they left the classroom. Iruka closed the door with a quiet thud. He walked up to Naruto who was sitting in a desk up front and sat down next to him and smiled gently.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Going to tell me why you, the nr.1 surprising student, failed a simple English-test?"

"Because-"

"Uzumaki, my classroom right now." Iruka and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there in the doorway. Iruka stood up and walked up to Sasuke and stared at him.

"Going to tell me why you failed Naruto, Sasuke-_sensei_?"

"Hn." With that Sasuke held a stack of paper out and Iruka started to look through them. When he was done he turned and stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto growled out and then tore his gaze away to stare out of the window. When he heard a chair being pulled he turned back, only to come face to face with Uchiha. He saw that Iruka-sensei had already left and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now Uzumaki-kun. We're about to start this detention and when we're done you will pass that test we have tomorrow."

Oh shit.

Sasuke noticed the startled look and sighed.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about that?"

Naruto could only smile sheepishly and then bowed his head. Sasuke sighed again and then stood up.

"You're hopeless. I'm done, you can go home." With that Sasuke stood up and walked. He completely missed the heartbroken face of his pupil who let his head fall. Naruto slowly stood up and grabbed his bag before he walked after the teacher. Sasuke slammed the door shut as soon as Naruto was outside the classroom and then locked the door. Without another word he walked away and left his student standing alone in the hallway.

…

When Naruto stepped inside his home he didn't even have time to put his bag down before the first blow came.

"Bastard! Why are you late? Huh? I want my food on the table every day and that's your task."

Naruto slowly sat up and rubbed his cheek. He looked up at his so called father with hate in his eyes. The man had long, dirty black hair and sickly looking yellow eyes.

"I got detention."

"Again? Well I'm not surprised. Your _real_ father got into trouble all the time too just as your whore of mother." Naruto gritted his teeth and slowly started to get up but was kicked down.

"Oh no boy, I'm not done." For hours he kept hitting and kicking the blonde, even after he lost conscious. With a look of despise he gave the still body one last kick and smirked when he heard a bone shatter. He dragged the boy to his room and threw him on the bed before he shut the door and locked it.

_He should survive without food tonight and tomorrow. It's not like he hasn't been without before._

Hours later Naruto woke up on the bed he heard moans, groans and a bed hitting the wall next to his.

_Kabuto must be over. Eeeeeew…_

He rolled over onto his back and bit into his pillow so he wouldn't scream out. He didn't want his stepfather and Kabuto to come in here and let him join them in their "fun-time". He shuddered when memories from other times started to surface. He tried to think of something else and soon fell asleep with only the nightmares to accompany him.

…Next day…

"Uzumaki?"

Silence met his ears and Sasuke lifted his eyes and scanned the room with a frown. No blonde, loudmouth.

_He probably skipped the day, typical. Does he really think that I'll fall for that? Well, let's see how sick he is when I knock on the door later today…_


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention but I don't own Naruto or the characters. Everyone should know that this anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and is one of the greatest people there is! Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you'll enjoy this second chapter.

Chapter 2

"Uzumaki! Open the door right now!"

_How dare he ignore that I'm here? I KNOW that I heard something when I knocked before! _Sasuke was standing outside the door of on Naruto Uzumaki's home and had been standing there for almost an hour.

"Naruto! If you don't open this door right now I will kick it up!"

He waited for about five seconds and then took two steps back. The door flew up with a loud bang and he looked around. The apartment was even cleaner than his! He frowned and walked into the first room on the right, the TV-room only to find it as clean as the hall. He walked out in the Hall and opened the door straight ahead, bathroom. He walked down the hall and walked past a kitchen, a big bedroom and a small room filled with science equipment. It was only one room left but when he felt the handle he noticed that it was locked. He glared at the door and turned to walk away when he heard a muffled moan from inside the room. He froze and hastily turned around and stalked up to the door again.

"Naruto?"

"Sen….sei.." His eyes widened when he heard Naruto's voice and he started to pull at the handle and even pushed with his shoulder against it. When the door didn't break he backed a couple of steps and started to kick at it. After a couple of kicks it finally gave away and he stepped inside. The room was just as clean as the other rooms if not cleaner. His eyes landed on the bed and he felt his body turn cold when he saw blood on the sheets.

"Naruto?" He heard a moan that came from behind the bed. He quickly walked around it and saw Naruto sitting hunched over. He was leaning his back against the bed and was bloody, bruised and looked like he was in great pain. He slowly walked up to the boy and knelt down beside him.

"Naruto? Do you hear me?"

He was stunned when he saw said boy nod his head yes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to lift you up and then take you to the hospital. If I hurt you, let me know."

Sasuke slowly put one arm under his knees and one behind his back and just as slowly lifted the boy up. He almost felt relieved when the boy passed out from the pain of moving. His head fell back and his mouth turned slack. Sasuke quickly stood up and walked to his car and gently sat Naruto down and then drove to the hospital.

"Sakura! Get your ass here!"

"Sasuke-kun, what ar- WHO'S THAT?" Sasuke looked up when his former classmate came into view. She was a beautiful woman with pink hair to her shoulders and green eyes. They had been in High school together but then went different ways later on. They still held contact and met from time to time to talk about the past and their new lives.

"His name is Naruto, he's my student and I found him like this."

"YOU!" Sakura pointed at a frozen nurse who jumped at the loud voice.

"Get Tsunade-san and Shizune-san to room 1100, NOW." The nurse quickly left and Sakura gestured for Sasuke to follow her. They soon stopped outside the room and Sakura held up the door for Sasuke who was starting to get tired. He gently put the boy down on a comfy looking bed and sat down in a chair nearby to catch his breath. The door burst opened and a busty blonde woman stepped inside while a brown-haired, younger, woman came in after her.

"Sakura, what's the rush? Yuki came rushing to my office and she seemed- Minato?" Tsunade froze just inside the room, staring at the young man lying on the bed.

"No, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my student." Honey-brown eyes clashed with dark black ones.

"And you are…?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched when she heard the last name but then shrugged it off. She looked down at the man who looked so much like Minato. Then she shook her head and went into full doctor mode.

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know. I found him like this in his room, he was home alone." Tsunade raised an eyebrow but then kept on asking questions while she started to examine the boy. When she was done questioning the Uchiha she sent him out and watched how he reluctantly left the room. She ordered Sakura to get some equipment and then the three doctors started to work.

…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up when he heard his friend call out to him. He quickly stood up and walked up to her and waited for her to start talking.

"Well… It's obvious that he's been mistreated for some time, he's pretty thin. He's also been physically abused for some time and he has several bones that have been broken and then left to heal on its own. Right now he has three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, several cuts from a small pocket knife, bruises and most likely a concussion."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and then dragged a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What's going to happen with him now?"

"Well, that depends on if he speaks or not. Without him telling us or the police who did this we can't help him. I can only guess that he'll want to go home and forget this when he wakes up."

"What? You're going to let him go back home to that hellhole even if there's someone there who hurts him?"

"Sasuke... We can't do a thing about this if he doesn't tell us who did it."

Sasuke sighed again but then looked at Sakura.

"Can I take him home with me?"

"Sasuke…"

"If he doesn't want to tell me who did it but also doesn't want to go home we can't force him, right?"

"No we can't, but we can't let him live with you either."

"Don't let anyone know. We'll just say that I'll drive him home. Then we pack a bag with clothes and stuff and he can stay at my place. I'll get him to talk."

Sakura sighed but then smiled and nodded. It was better this way, because she really didn't want the kid to be forced back home or having to talk to the police. He just wasn't ready for that.

"Well, we'll let him sleep for now so you can go home and get some sleep too Sasuke. He won't wake up today and maybe not tomorrow either."

Sasuke nodded and then left to get home. He really needed to be alone right now and he knew that Sakura needed too. He walked out from the hospital and sat down in his car. For a couple of minutes he just sat there and stared at his steering wheel. Then he punched it and let out a frustrated scream before he sighed and pulled out from the parking lot. When he got home he walked straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers. He opened it and sat down with a sigh on his couch in the living room. He took a swig of the drink and put the TV on. _Thank god it's Friday! _Sasuke took another swig, leaned back in the couch and tried to forget about Naruto and his pale body lying on the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Sasuke woke up with a monster hangover and groaned.

_Fuuuuuuuuuck… Why did I drink again? I won't be able to go to the hospital until later in the afternoon. BUT if I don't meet Sakura maybe I can sneak through… Naa, that will never work._

Sasuke sighed and sat up while he rubbed his forehead. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and started to freshen up for his visit.

…

A blond boy slowly woke up and felt pain rush around in his body and he groaned quietly before opening his eyes.

_My head hurts.. Where am I? I know that my ceiling isn't that white.. Hospital?_

"Oh! Are you awake Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head towards the voice and saw a petite, cute woman smile at him from the doorstep.

_Holy shit! Did I die and went to heaven? She's hot!_

He tried to smile but it came out like a grimace. The nurse quickly walked up to him and started to examine him and check his vitals.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah.. Or when I think about it, no. My head really hurts. And my ribs. What time is it?"

Sakura smiled sadly at the young man lying on the bed. His whole body was covered in bandages and one of his legs was in a cast. His face was full of bruises, making his skin look like it was suppose to be blue-black.

"It's 3 o'clock. And you were badly assaulted so it's normal to feel like that. The police is coming here soon and then you can tell them who did this to you, okay?"

Naruto frowned at the nurse and then turned his head away. Sakura stared at the boy and then left him alone.

…

"Excuse me, is there a boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki here?"

The nurse looked up and stared at the scary looking man.

"And who are you mister?"

The man held up something that nobody than the nurse could see and she paled before she started to look through her papers.

"He's in room 1100 sir."

The man smiled and left the fidgeting nurse behind her desk. Only a minute later Sasuke walked through the doors into the hospital and walked up to the nurse who was sitting at the information desk.

"Hello miss, is Naruto Uzumaki still in room 1100?"

"Yes he is, but he already has a visitor. Between you and me, he looked pretty creepy."

Sasuke frowned and the quickly turned towards the hall leading down to the room where his student was. He turned a corner and saw a man walk into Naruto's room. He quickened his steps and was full out running and threw the door open.

"What are you doing?"

Both Naruto and the creepy guy turned towards him and stared. And stared. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. He walked up and stood in front of his student to shield him from the mysterious, tall man.

"Well, who are you?"

"The name's Kakashi and I'm the cop who's suppose to interrogate Naruto-kun here."

Eh?

Sasuke looked at the man and then saw the badge that was hanging around the man's neck.

"You're a cop?"

The man raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"The nurse at the information desk called you creepy."

"Well, I DID show her my gun so.."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other and sweat dropped anime-style…

"So Naru-kun, wanna tell me who did this to you?"

"No."

"Naruto." Sasuke frowned and looked down at his student.

"No?"

"I don't really-"

"Naruto, if you don't tell anyone we can't help you."

Naruto looked up at his sensei and the cop and then sighed.

"If I tell you, can you promise that I won't be shipped away to another school, another town or some crappy foster family who doesn't care?"

"Yes."

Kakashi and Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was staring down at Naruto.

"I'm not going to let you go back to that apartment. And I'm not letting my favorite torturing object leave my class." Sasuke felt his heart sore when Naruto smiled at him.

"So, gonna tell me who did this?"

Naruto turned to the cop and took a deep breath

"My stepdad, Orochimaru. He works at a science lab so he works 9-5 on normal workdays and almost the whole weekend. He's got a boyfriend, Kabuto. I don't know his last name."

Kakashi had taken out a small book and pen and started to write down all the information Naruto was pouring out. All the time Sasuke stood beside the younger man and had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think that will do it Naruto. Thank you for this information. Do you have any relatives that you can stay with for now or-"

"He will stay with me." Again the two others in the room looked at the Uchiha.

"Okay then." With that Kakashi dipped his police hat and left the two alone.

"Sasuke-sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Can I really stay with you?"

Sasuke looked down at his student who was fidgeting with his blanket and looking a little lost.

"Of course. Later I'm going over to get your stuff from that apartment before that bastard decides to throw it out or sell it."

"Can you call Iruka-sensei and take him with you? He knows which stuff I treasure most."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Do you know his number?"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while but as I said on my profile, I'm going to school and there comes periods when I'll get super busy and won't be able to update… But now that's over and you'll get new chapters faster! Hope you like!

Chapter 4

For a couple of days Naruto stayed at the hospital and it was fine, most time of it. The nurses were cute and took good care of him. He got regular meals which he would wolf down in a second. The nurses were all agreeing on that if Naruto's so called father wasn't caught they would personally make sure that the man suffered. Sasuke would visit every day and made sure that his student was taken care of properly. Today was the day Naruto would be discharged and he was in high spirits and excited to go.

"Sensei, when can we leave?"

"Soon, they are just finishing up some papers. Then Iruka-san is coming and picking us up and we'll go to your place and get your stuff." After Naruto had told the police about his step father they had been searching for him which also meant that they were spying on the apartment. Nobody had been there since then, and for that Naruto was glad. It meant that his things would still be in place when they got there.

" Hey Naruto."

"Iruka!" Iruka smiled when he heard his student's happy cry and petted him on the head which made Naruto blush and the nurses' coo. Iruka reached out to help Naruto out of bed, but Sasuke stepped up and quickly snatched Naruto's hand away. Iruka only smiled politely and shook his head in the nurses' direction, making them giggle.

"Naruto?"

Everyone turned to the door only to find the perverted policeman Kakashi stand there. The three nurses' glared at him when he leered at them. The man had visited Naruto a couple of times to question him but also just to sit with him and talk. The man apparently had had a not so very nice time growing up so he shared his own stories with the young blond.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled when the blond boy grinned at him and he returned the grin while he ignored a couple of glares and sneers.

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake?" The silver-haired man turned his attention to the smaller brunet male and felt his jaw drop.

"Ruka-chan?" With three long strides he was just in front f Iruka and hugged him tightly. Naruto stared. Sasuke stared. One of the nurses' fainted.

"Don't touch me!"

SLAP.

"How dare you waltz in here, call me by that name and **hug** me like we're friends? You stood me up five years ago on our 4 year anniversary like you did the year before and the year before that. And like you did on countless other dates and stuff! I don't know how I could even stand you back then, you bastard!" Kakashi stood with a hand on his cheek and stared wide eyed at the angry brunet.

"God. You're so sexy when you're mad."

Iruka stared at Kakashi, then roared and tried to leap at the other man but Sasuke stopped him

"Let me go! If you don't let me go Sasuke I'll personally castrate you!"

"Eh… Kakashi-san? Perhaps you should step out from the room?" Kakashi could only nod to the nurse and walked out with his shoulders hunched. As soon as he had disappeared Iruka started to calm down and sat heavily on the bed. Naruto was frowning in concern and gently grabbed his sensei's hand. Iruka looked startled and turned his head up towards Naruto who smiled at him. Iruka gave a tired smile himself and then stood up.

"Let's go and get your stuff, okay?"

Naruto gave Iruka an unsure look but nodded and carefully stood up with the help of his crutches. They were awkward and he didn't like them but Iruka had thrown a fit when he saw him walking without them. "Need any help?"

Naruto looked up and blue eyes clashed with black ones. "Eh no I'm fine, but could you take that bag sensei?" Naruto pointed at an orange bag that was stuffed full with cards and presents that he had gotten while he stayed at the hospital. Naruto smiled when he saw the different cards that actually had one thing in common. They all had, in one way or another, a fleck of orange on them. Trust his friends to remember that about him.

"Naruto, let's go." Naruto nodded and slowly started to make his way outside the hospital while Sasuke and Iruka followed behind with flowers and gifts. When they stepped outside Naruto spotted Kakashi standing outside, leaning against a big black car. He had a cigarette between his lips and a frown on his face. When he heard them coming he smiled and threw the cigarette away.

"I'm supposed to drive you to the apartment." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave the police a questioning stare while Naruto tried to climb into the front seat. Kakashi shook his head and mouthed one word, later. Sasuke nodded and turned to Iruka. He had caught on too and nodded to Sasuke before he stepped up and started to help Naruto settle down in his seat. Naruto grinned at him and Iruka gave him a quick pet on the head before he opened the door to the backseat and jumped inside. Sasuke and Kakashi walked around the car and jumped inside too. Kakashi fixed the rear-view mirror, probably so he could sneak a peek on Iruka, and then started the car up. They drove in silence until Naruto turned the radio on. He started to hum with the song and grinned up at Kakashi. The police felt his stomach tighten and cursed whoever could do this to a child. Even if Naruto was almost an adult on the paper, he had looked so small when he lay on the hospital bed. Kakashi had never been into a case like this but damn it the kid reminded him of his former partner and mentor, Minato. The blond man that could go from goofing to serious in a second and was one of the most loyal men he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Hatake-san? You are supposed to turn here and you're in the wrong file." Iruka's cold voice woke him up from his musings and he quickly changed files and ignored the angry honking behind him. He grinned sheepishly into the rear-view mirror and then turned right before he kept on driving down the road. Sasuke scowled and Iruka glared at the guilty driver while Naruto laughed hard. Suddenly he stopped and looked up. He pointed at a tall building and Kakashi slowed down and pulled over. Iruka jumped out and helped Naruto out and together all four of them made their way inside. Naruto started to slow down and his breathing picked up. Sasuke frowned and slowly let a hand land on the younger male's shoulders. He tensed but then relaxed when he looked up and saw who it was. Sasuke glanced around and then gave him a small encouraging smile before he put on his emotionless mask. Naruto grinned up at his teacher and then speed up his jumping. Kakashi was standing outside with two men, who were probably assigned to guard the apartment and they were huge! Naruto thought that Kakashi looked tall and scary but compared to these guys he looked like a harmless kitten, almost. The first one had a dark beard and was smoking on a cigarette while the other was even bigger with two scars running from one side of his face to the other.

_Damn, I bet 20 bucks that his whole body must be covered in scars. _Naruto smiled a small smile at the two guards; one returned it and the other sneered at him. He quickly jumped into the apartment and therefore missed the sympatric looks he was getting.

"Poor kid. Must have lived a ruff life."

"Yeah. He doesn't know who his father is; his mother and he lived alone until he was 9. She remarried that bastard who was only after her name. He was nice the first years, but she mysteriously died when he was 12 and his life became hell."

"Seriously?" Asuma's eyebrows raised and he stared openmouthed at Kakashi.

"Yes. I don't know how that kid could turn out good with that life. I mean he's been living with that asshole for several years and he still smiles and laugh."

"I can't wait until we get that bastard." Asuma said while the others nodded. "By the way Kakashi, was that Iruka I saw? Weren't you rather steady until he dumped you?" Kakashi glared at Asuma and then sighed and nodded.

"It's a small world." Ibiki mused, always happy to see Kakashi suffer. Said man frowned at him and then just lowered his head.

"Shit Kakashi, do you still like him?" Kakashi's head snapped up and then he leaned to the side to watch into the apartment where Iruka was walking around. "Though shit man." Asuma gave him a sympatric clap on the back and then pushed him towards the door with a promise that he would help him with the boxes.

"Are these yours?" Naruto looked up and saw Iruka holding a stack of books. He limped over to him and grabbed a book to take a closer look.

"Mine. Mine. Not mine. Mine. Kabuto's. Mine." The ones that were his were gently placed in a box while the others were thrown away carelessly. Normally Iruka wouldn't like such behavior but right now he was itching to do the same himself. He looked sadly at Naruto who was limping around in the living room picking up books and a few other things that were lying around. Apparently he wasn't allowed to have too many things outside his room. He watched as Naruto slowly made his way towards his room and he silently followed him. He saw how Kakashi and Asuma picked two boxes up and started to walk outside. He quickly shook his head to clear his depressing thoughts about his ex and followed his student.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Naruto had reached his room only to find his dark-haired sensei packing his clothes. Sasuke looked up and nodded.

"You can start with your more personal stuff as magazine, albums, CDs…" Naruto nodded and while Iruka fixed him a couple of boxes he started to pick up his CDs from his rack. It was taking up half of his bookcase so he was going to be busy.

"Iruka-sensei? Can you put down my books in here too?" Iruka nodded and started to pack down the books that took up the rest of the bookcase in a separate box. After an hour all three were done and they started to pack down all other stuff; Photos, posters, loudspeakers and sketches. When the room was bare Sasuke and Iruka grabbed the boxes and started to walk downstairs. Naruto waited for a minute and then slowly jumped to his desk. He pushed the desk out and knocked one time hard on a fake hatch that was at the back of the desk. A thin wall fell off and he reached inside to take out a bunch of photos, a journal and an old diary. The photos were of his parents and the only ones he had been able to save when Orochimaru burned them all up. The journal was his own and the diary was one of his mothers, the one she had wrote while she was carrying Naruto and a year after that, while Naruto's dad still lived. He took them out from time to time to read about how his mother wanted to kill his dad, or how much she loved little Naru. He smiled lovingly at the iteams and quickly packed them down in the last box. He closed it, wrote **personal** with big letters and taped it shut just as Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded and tried to stand up. Sasuke walked over and helped Naruto up while Kakashi grabbed the box. Naruto turned around and looked one last time into his room and then left with a smile.

_Time for a new chapter Mom and Dad. _


	5. Chapter 5

There's alot of text in this one, not very much action but it's all building up the next one! There are also important meetings!

Chapter 5

"This is your house?" Naruto stared in awe at the big 10 floor house.

"No, Itachi, Sai and I bought it a year ago." "

"Who are they?"

"Itachi is my big brother and Sai is my cousin and one of my best friends even if he's a little annoying and weird. We have the three top floors and rent out the others which are filled with apartments."

"How did you afford that?"

"Both Itachi and Sai works with my dad so they are pretty rich and I have worked there too so I had some money saved up." Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke. "So, your family is rich?" Sasuke only grinned at him.

"But… There has to be at least 15 floors!"

"10. But 6 floors that we rent out. One floor in the middle has a wash room, a gym and a small room with TV and couches were people can hang out."

"That sounds like a dream."

Sasuke laughed and nodded at the awed boy and drove into the parking lot next to the building. Kakashi and Iruka were following behind with most of the boxes in Kakashi's big car. They stopped just outside the door and Sasuke ignored the sign saying No parking. Naruto stared at him but the man only shrugged.

"I own this place; I don't think that Itachi and Sai will charge me for this." Naruto snickered and opened the door. Iruka was already there and helped the teen out. Meanwhile Kakashi had opened the door to the backseat and started to pull out boxes. There were only six of them, but they were still heavy.

"Need any help?" Naruto looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a kind face smile at him. "Thank you Haku that would be nice." The woman now known as Haku smiled and nodded and then reached out to grab a box. Kakashi handed it to her and she staggered under the weight just as a man walked out.

"Don't, give it to me." The woman smiled and held the box out to the tall man who glared at it but took it. Haku picked up a much lighter box and they stared at Sasuke.

"Zabuza, Haku. Take it to my floor." They nodded and turned around.

"Who are they?" Naruto followed them as they walked back inside with his boxes.

"Haku and Zabuza. They live together on the floor under ours and Zabuza is Itachi's best friend. Haku works at the café over there and he's Zabuza's boyfriend."

"Oh okay." Sasuke lifted a box and turned towards the building.

"Wait… what? That's a boy?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's outburst but kept on walking. Naruto limped after, still not completely used to the crutches. Iruka and Kakashi followed with the last three boxes. Iruka sneaked a glance at Kakashi who was carrying two on his own. He tried to ignore those big and tense muscular arms that didn't even seem to be straining with the task. He quickly looked away before Kakashi would notice him staring and thought back at his other ex-boyfriends who couldn't even begin to compare to the policeman. He sighed and shook his head and then walked into the elevator with Kakashi following him. Luckily both Sasuke and Naruto were there so he could talk to them and ignore the muscular man standing next to him. Soon they were at floor 9 and stepped out.

"Sasuke, are all the apartments full?" Iruka looked at Sasuke in curiosity. "Well, I think that we have two or three that's not occupied. But otherwise they are all full. This is my personal floor." Everyone looked around and frowned. They were standing just outside of the elevator in a hall and turned right and left. On the left side was a corridor with two doors on each side while on the right there was a wall with a door. There must have been a corridor there too, but a wall had been put up with a door.

"On the left you have washroom, a personal study, a small library with my favorite books and a spare room." Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke and then pointed to the left. "That's my room?" Sasuke turned to him and shook his head. He then pulled out a card, a similar one to those hotel room card keys, and slid it into the lock. It clicked and Sasuke gestured for Naruto to open the door. Naruto slowly pushed the handle down and opened the door. He stared. And stared. And then whooped.

"This is awesome!" Iruka quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's enthusiasm but smiled when he saw how happy his student seemed. They all walked inside and Iruka stopped short. They were in a big living room/kitchen which was high in the ceiling and very light. To the right he saw a big black couch that was formed in a half circle. A big flat screen almost covered the whole wall, an x-box laid in front of the TV and a book case filled with games and movies stood against the wall on the other side of the couch away from them. Straight ahead he could see the old corridor and three doors. He saw Sasuke put his box down and quickly did the same. Naruto was already limping towards the corridor. He looked to the left and saw that the wall and door that had been there had been demolished. Instead he saw a big kitchen with an island and a big table for 8 people. He followed Naruto who had opened the first door on the right side and saw that it was the master bedroom. Naruto opened the door to the left, straight across from it and saw that they were in a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi, steam shower and a sauna. Naruto quickly left and opened the last door which was a second bedroom with a queen size bed and a big oak desk. He limped inside and saw two doors. He opened the first one and walked into a big closet that mould make even Sarah Jessica Parker jealous. He walked back outside and opened the second door which led into a bathroom. This one was probably something Sasuke would call small but it was still bigger than Naruto's old room. It was tiled in white and blue with a big with bathtub and a shower. There was also toilet, sink and a mirror from the floor up to the ceiling.

"Naruto?" Naruto limped out and came face to face with Sasuke, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Iruka standing there with the boxes. "This is your room, do you like it?" Sasuke frowned when the only thing he got was a blank stare but then Naruto whooped and started to do a silly dance on his crutches.

"Naruto! Watch your leg!" Iruka scolded his student but smiled when he noticed how happy he seemed. "Were do you want your stuff?" Naruto looked up and pointed with his crutch at the desk and Kakashi set the two boxes down. Iruka and Haku put theirs down too and then Haku pulled Iruka away yelling out that they were going shopping. Iruka tried to protest but soon they heard the front door slam shut. Sasuke walked out but quickly came back with a hammer and three rectangular boxes. Naruto looked at them in curiosity but Sasuke handed the stuff to Kakashi and then picked up a box with clothes and motioned for Naruto to follow him. While Sasuke and Naruto started to hang up clothes and stuff underwear in drawers Kakashi and Zabuza nailed up three shelves and moved a big bookcase around. The two men surprisingly got along well and shared stories when Zabuza told Kakashi that he was a private detective. After an hour or two, they didn't really check the clock, Haku and Iruka was back with sheets, pillows and some clothes. Naruto tried to protest but one look on Iruka's stern face and Haku's puppy eyes made him falter.

"Now Naruto-kun, let the women work their magic and we men shall have a match in Halo. I'm warning you though, I'm the best there is." Naruto laughed and quickly limped out from the room when both Haku and Iruka attacked Kakashi with pillows. Zabuza and Sasuke followed the young male and set the game up. Soon Kakashi joined them while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Lost?" Sasuke asked and the three smirked when he nodded. Soon the four males were engrossed in the game with Naruto and Sasuke vs. Kakashi and Zabuza. When Iruka and Haku were done they walked into the kitchen and started to look around in the cupboards and the refrigerator. Sasuke frowned when he saw that it was full of food. "Did you shop for food too?" Haku happily nodded and then put on a black apron while he handed a blue to Iruka who put it on while blushing furiously. In just seconds they had food on the stove and plates put out.

"So, you "men" ready for food?" Naruto grinned and wobbled over with the help of Kakashi and sat down together with everyone else. They ate, talked and joked. It was just like Naruto had imagined how a real family would eat. They didn't have to buy a sandwich before going home, hide it in their backpack and hope that their stepdad didn't look through their stuff. He laughed when Haku threw a napkin at Sasuke because he had just told them an embarrassing story about him. After the dinner Kakashi offered to drive Iruka home, which he only accepted after Haku scared him up with a story about a creepy taxi driver… Kakashi was smiling happily when they said goodbye and Iruka hugged Naruto and pleaded with him to behave. Haku and Zabuza left not long after that and Sasuke and Naruto was alone.

"So, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How does your leg feel?" Naruto looked down at the covered leg and grimaced. "Well, it's kinda throbbing right now, but I think that if I lie down and rest it'll go away." Sasuke nodded at the logic and stood up. "Well then, see you tomorrow then." Naruto nodded and said goodnight before he jumped into his room. He looked around and saw that Iruka and Haku had put up every poster on the walls, the book case was full and some magazines were lying on the desk. Only the box with the text personal on was left untouched. He let the crutches standing leaning against the bed and limped into the bathroom. He got ready for bed and then jumped over to the box and pulled out the journal and the diary. He sat down on his bed which was newly bedded with fresh smelling sheets and slowly opened the diary. He smiled when his mother's messy handwriting came into view and slowly let his fingers trace the lines, unaware of that his teacher was standing in the doorway, watching him with a frown. Naruto pulled out a picture and smiled at it.

"Well Mom, let's hope that it gets better here. Mr. Uchiha is very nice, I can even call him Sasuke and he doesn't get mad. And we're not even awkward around each other. First he seemed to hate me but now he's letting me live with him! And I got this awesome bed and my own room in an awesome apartment. And it's awesome. Do you think that Dad would have been happy too? I only have your pictures of him and by now he should look like an old man."

Sasuke kept watching as Naruto told his mother about what had happened, his new home and new people that he had met. He almost laughed when Naruto retold his mother about the game of Halo and how they had crushed the old pervert and the scary detective. Then he said goodnight and closed the diary. He picked up the second book and pulled out a pen with his left hand while the right one was turning pages. Then he stopped and started to write. Sasuke felt a tug in his chest when Naruto smiled a small smile while he kept on writing. Before he got caught Sasuke slipped away and into his own room. He pulled out a blue journal that looked exactly like the one Naruto had been writing in. _How funny that Naruto and I would own the same journal, the store that I bought this on in said that it was unique with only…one lonely twin which had been sold years ago. _

Sasuke sat down at his desk and started to scribble down about his meeting with his most interesting student and everything around them that had taken place during these couple of days. He smiled when he remembered Naruto's smile and then frowned. _I haven't smiled since mom and dad lived. Itachi said that I needed to find myself a girl, or a boy, that could make me happy… Wait a second! This is my student! He's not dating material! _Sasuke shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those ridiculous thoughts. _And besides, he's irritating. We hate each other, which would never work even if they say that opposites attracts. And he's not even at the age of drinking!_

He snapped the journal shut and literally dived into bed. For an hour he tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep and cursed his thoughts. In the end he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle filled with white pills. He let two of them fall into his hand and then swallowed them dry. He grimaced at the feeling but shrugged it off and walked back into his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and sighed in content when he felt sleep claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oi… Sensei? Sensei you have to get up."

Sasuke frowned at the voice and swatted with his hand to make it go away. He wanted to sleep damn it!

"Sensei! It's almost 8.10, school starts in 20 minutes!" Sasuke frowned… School? Ah that's right; he's a teacher and- FUCK!" Sasuke shot up from the bed and felt his forehead connect with something hard.

"Ouch!"

"FUCK!" Sasuke cursed and then remembered the other voice and looked up. Naruto was standing there in a big blue striped shirt and a pair of shorts looking like a twelve year old while he clutched his own forehead with hands covered by the shirts too long arms. He then looked at the clock which now showed 8.11. Shit. He jumped out of the bed and raced into his closet to pick some clothes. He raced out his room and into the bathroom and quickly fixed himself. He ran to the door and started to take his shoes on and was almost out the door when he heard Naruto call his name. "Sensei, aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke stopped and hopped back to look into the kitchen. His student had gone full out and made him a big breakfast with toast, juice and was that cereals? He didn't even know that he had that. He raised an eyebrow and looked at a flushed blond.

"Well, I always took care of the food for Orochimaru… It's hard to break a habit like that…" He answered meekly. Sasuke frowned and then sat down and quickly started to wolf food down while Naruto sat down with a relieved smile. As soon as he was done Sasuke stood up and grabbed his keys. "Haku is free today and he's coming here to keep you company." Naruto nodded and started to clean off the table and Sasuke smirked. "Be a good pet today, okay?" Before Naruto could respond his sensei was already out of the apartment and had closed the door.

…At school…

"Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know Ino… He wasn't on the bus today."

"Well, why haven't you called him?"

"I tried, but he didn't answer."

"Weird… You don't think that anything happened to him?"

"No, he's fine. You know Naruto, he probably overslept and will charge in here soon. He did have detention with Uchiha-sensei yesterday."

"Yeah, poor Naruto…"

"Hey, did you get what Iruka was-"

Sasuke listened as the conversation drifted away from Naruto and sighed in relief. He would have to tell his student to contact his friends so they didn't start to look for him. The police wouldn't like it if Naruto wasn't home as he was supposed to. Kakashi had pulled some strings which had him, Asuma and Ibiki on guard duty outside the apartment. All three thought that it was safer for Naruto to stay at Sasuke's house were you needed cards and keys to get into the apartment if you got pass the guard on the ground floor and to the elevator. The police was still looking after Orochimaru and his lover, but they hadn't found anything. The man didn't come to work and they weren't at Kabuto's. They suspected that they were hiding in a hotel downtown or in an apartment with a different name. No one had come to the house to get things, so the police had deemed it safe for the blond student. But Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi didn't so they formed the plan with the two other police officers. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he looked around before he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"I got some information on golden boy's mother."

Sasuke smirked when he heard that. Trust Zabuza to get exactly what you wanted. "And the father?" "Well… A first name, but nothing more, it's like he's a ghost." Okay, so not exactly what you wanted. "What?" "You heard me; I got a name, Minato, but nothing else. The mother only signed the birth certificate with that name; don't know how she got that through." Sasuke nodded, but stopped himself when he realized that Zabuza couldn't see him. "Yeah well it's better than nothing. Send everything to my mail and I'll look through it." He heard a chuckle on the other end. "Tell me again; why did you quit the company and started to teach?" Sasuke smirked and let out a sigh. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." With that he snapped the phone shut and stepped towards the classroom. He then stopped and frowned. Minato… It sounded familiar. Where had he heard that before? He shrugged and stepped into the classroom. He was 10 minutes late, but now he had the information he needed.

Naruto sighed and rolled around on his bed. It was 10 o'clock and Haku still wasn't here. After his sensei left in a hurry he had cleaned the table, done the dishes and tidy up the apartment. There were some games spread out on the floor in the living room and a towel in the hallway, probably from when his sensei had rushed around the place trying to get ready. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

"NARUTO-KUN! ARE YOU HERE?"

Naruto grinned and sprung up from the bed and rushed to the door. Haku had already let himself inside and stood there smiling. He was wearing a pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a creamy cardigan over. He was holding a cream-colored trench coat in his hand which seemed rather thin. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Naruto come towards him. "Are you going to wear that?" Naruto stopped and looked down confused. He had a pair of black jeans on and an orange t-shirt and a black thin waist-long jacket.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Haku stared at him and then started to circle him. After a couple of minutes he was back in front of him. "I guess orange really suits you. Not a lot of people can wear it and look good." Naruto's whole face flushed and he started to stutter, which made Haku laugh. "Ah well, let's go. I'm going to be late if we don't hurry." Haku grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Haku just turned and smiled at him. "Well I just thought that you would be lonely so I'm going to take you to my work and treat you on a dinner." Naruto's face split up in a huge smile when heard the word dinner. He let Haku drag him to the café and stared in amazement at the… colored furnishing and decoration in the small café. It was pink, purple, black and dark green everywhere! Surprisingly it looked really good and he smiled when Haku pushed him into a booth in the colors purple and green and pressed a menu in his hands. "Order whatever you want, it's free." And then he left, probably to take on his uniform. Naruto looked around and studied the people in the room. The café was filled, maybe two thirds of it, and had a pleasant atmosphere. "Can I take your order sir?" Naruto looked up and met a pair of big brown eyes. "Oh… Eh Haku invited me and-" He didn't get further before they heard a voice. "Oh don't worry Ayame-chan! He's my guest for the day; I'll deduct his meal on my credit." Ayame smiled and nodded and then left the two to serf some other costumer. "So Naruto-kun, what do you want?" Naruto frowned down at the menu but then brightened up. "The miso ramen, and a big coke!" Haku smiled and quickly scribbled down the order. He then took the menu and left. Naruto realized that he had taken off the cardigan and pulled on a waist apron. He turned his head to look outside and froze.

Kabuto was walking towards the café, arms full with papers and books. He had cut his hair short, and dyed it blond but Naruto would recognize him anywhere, especially since he had kept those ugly glasses. He started to sweat and quickly looked around to find the bathroom. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto snapped his head towards the voice and saw Haku standing there with a tray. He didn't say anything, instead he jumped up and raced to the bathroom and into a stall and locked the door. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" He heard Haku's voice through the door but didn't open it. "He's here."

Haku frowned when he heard Naruto's quiet voice through the door and then his eyes widened in alarm. "You mean your stepdad?" Naruto was quiet and Haku had to press his ear to the door to hear what he was muttering. "No, his boyfriend. Kabuto." Haku's eyes were wide and he quickly turned to the door out to the café. "I'm just going to my cell phone Naruto. I'm calling Zabuza and Hatake-san. Stay there, don't come out." Naruto didn't say anything when he heard the door swing close and instead pulled his feet up to rest on the toilet. He froze when he heard the door open and held his breath when he recognized the voice. "No Oro, I haven't found him. He didn't come to school, and my contact told me that he hasn't been home and that cops are watching the place. I think that he's living in a safe home." He heard a faint voice talking rapidly. "Don't use that tone Oro! I've been searching for him for almost a week now!" The other side was silent so Naruto guessed that his stepdad had calmed down. "You promise?" Soft murmur. "I love you too. I've got to go, I'll see you later, bye." Naruto almost gagged when he heard Kabuto kiss the phone and then leaves the bathroom. He held his breath and waited almost a minute after it got quiet before he let out a sigh of relief. Then the door opened and he heard Haku's loud voice.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay? I saw that man walk in here and I-"

"Haku, calm down. I'm sure that he's alright." Naruto relaxed when he heard Zabuza's voice and quickly unlocked the door. Haku dragged him out from the stall and into a tight hug. Naruto happily accepted it and started to calm down while Haku and Zabuza was looking worriedly at each other. "I'm gonna try and call Kakashi or Iruka, they have to know about this." With that said Zabuza exited the room and left the shaken teen with Haku. The waiter slowly ushered Naruto back out and sat him down in "his" booth. The tray with the ramen and the coke still there. He held out the coke for Naruto to take and he gratefully gulped it down.

"WHAT?" All the teachers jumped in their seats when they heard the loud outburst. It was lunch and almost every teacher was in the lunchroom. Sasuke looked up when he heard Iruka yell and the locked eyes. Iruka mounted one word, _Naruto. _He quickly stood up and together they left the room and rushed to the closest classroom which happened to be Iruka's. Iruka slammed the door shut, which made Sasuke flinch and then sat down on a random desk. "Naruto saw Kabuto." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? Where, when, how?" Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple. "Apparently he was with Haku at the café and Kabuto walked in. Naruto fled to the bathroom and Haku went to call Zabuza. Kabuto went into the bathroom and-" "What?" "Calm down, Kabuto only talked on the phone and didn't notice Naruto. He finished the call and went away. Naruto was pretty shaken up, but calmed down. Zabuza and Haku are there and watching him."

Sasuke relaxed and sat down on a chair next to Iruka. "Apparently they are looking for Naruto." Sasuke tensed and turned towards Iruka. "You think that they know that he's with me?" Iruka shook his head. "No, Naruto heard them talking and they have been looking after him for a week without finding anything." Sasuke let a breath out and sagged in the chair again. He was still safe. But maybe they lived close by… Did that mean that they would cross path more? And if they lived close, could they get some cops to search the neighborhood undercover? Several thoughts drifted around in his head and he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "He's safe Sasuke. Don't think too much. He's with Zabuza and Haku right now, Kabuto and Orochimaru won't come to that place again, Kabuto is probably searching different areas every day." Sasuke nodded and together they went back to the lunchroom.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a little short, but I thought that the chapter should end there. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

When Sasuke came home that day he wasn't going to admit that he had been a complete ass to his students. Or that he rushed to his car and almost caused an accident at every corner on the way home. He was right now standing in the elevator, stomping his foot and tapping his fingers on his arms that were crossed over his chest. As soon as the elevators started to open he pressed himself out and threw the door open.

"Naruto?"

"In here." Sasuke turned to the kitchen and saw Naruto sitting on a bar chair while Haku was chopping some vegetables. He heard another voice, but it sounded as if it came from his bedroom.

"Oh don't worry. Zabu-kun is calling around about today. He's checking with his personal researchers as he would like to call them." At that moment Zabuza walked back inside and snapped his phone shut. "Well I won't call them friends." His expression was blank and Haku sighed. "No good news?" Zabuza shook his head. "No, either my researchers are too afraid to talk or they had hid themselves very good. Knowing what a genius Orochimaru is its more likely that they are hiding. Those two know some shady people so it should be easy for them to disappear." Sasuke nodded and then sat down next to Naruto.

"So, what do you want to do?" Naruto's head jerked up and he stared at his professor in wonder. "What?" Sasuke smirked and then turned towards Zabuza. "You think you can find someone who can follow Naruto around? Like an invisible bodyguard?" Naruto felt his heart skip a beat when his sensei said his name so causally. Zabuza and Haku shared a look and smirked. "Well, I **might** have a couple of peoples…" Sasuke and Naruto shuddered at the smirk and then looked at each other. Oh shit.

Hours later Iruka came storming inside the apartment and jumped onto his adopted son while he patted his body, looking for injuries. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Have you-"

"Iruka-sensei, calm down. I'm fine, a little scared but I'm sure that he didn't see me. The scariest thing is that they are looking for me." "WHAAAT?" Everyone jumped at the high voice except Naruto who was used to it. Iruka turned around towards Zabuza, his face red in anger. "And just WHAT are you doing to help in this situation? Aren't you a detective?" Zabuza just smirked and gestured towards Sasuke. "Well, we've solved it. I've texted a couple of people who can act as Naruto's bodyguards. They are the elite, the best of the best. And they are also the ones looking for Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Iruka stood with his mouth hanging open and then shook his head. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled out an apology which Zabuza just waved off. "Don't mention it. Now I'm hungry so return to fixing dinner Haku." Haku blew him a raspberry but went back to the food. Iruka timidly walked up to the man and started to help with the dinner. Naruto found it fascinating that Iruka and Haku really resembled two gay men, though Haku was slightly more feminine than Iruka and had a badass for boyfriend. But that Kakashi was really cool, maybe he could hook them up again? That wasn't unheard of and Naruto knew that Iruka loved muscular men. Hell had Kakashi been ten years younger Naruto would be all over him!

"Naruto, can you peel this?" Naruto shook his head and looked up at Iruka who was holding a couple of apples. Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I'm making a apple-pie" That word got Naruto to snatch the apples from Iruka and furiously peeling them. Iruka chuckled and turned back to the dough. Naruto sliced the apples and Iruka came over and put them in form and then placed it in the oven. "Okay, dinner first and then dessert and yes Naruto you will eat your vegetables or no pie." Naruto paled and Sasuke chuckled. "That goes for you too Sasuke." Sasuke's chuckled stopped and he turned to glare at Iruka. "This is my house." Iruka only raised an eyebrow. "And it's my pie. I'm the oldest here, so what I say goes." Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch but didn't say anything more. Zabuza smirked but stopped when Haku whacked him on the head and reminded him that he didn't eat any vegetables before they started to date.

The dinner was over quickly, and even Naruto ate all his vegetables. Anything so he would get to taste Iruka's famous pie. They ate the dessert on the couch while watching some comedy on the TV. Sasuke and Zabuza were mostly sitting there, munching on the pie, while the other three laughed and had to stop their chewing so they didn't choke sometimes. It got late and Zabuza and Haku offered to drive Iruka home because he had taken a cab Sasuke's house. When the three had left Sasuke and Naruto stayed up for some time but then they went to bed. Naruto slipped into bed and pulled out his journal which was lying under his pillow. He smiled and opened it carefully while he pulled out a pen. He started to write about the day and about the dinner they had had. He smiled when a photo of his mother fell out off the journal. He picked it up and started to tell his mother about his day and once again Sasuke was standing at the slightly closed door, listening to Naruto's talk. He smirked, the Uchiha's way to smile, and then walked into his own room. He pulled out the blue journal. He grabbed a pen and started to scribble down some sentences.

_It's been a long time since I felt that type of fear. Fear for another human being. When Iruka-sensei told me about Naruto and Kabuto... I think my heart stopped for a minute there... I don't know these feelings. I've never really felt like this towards anyone and it scares me. He's my student, a student who has been abused for several years. Am I really the right person to help him? I'm what people would call anti-social, how will that help a traumatized youngster? And he's almost eight years younger than me. Sigh, just my luck… _

Sasuke closed the journal and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he rose and slipped into bed. He sighed when he felt the cool sheets wrap around him and luckily fell asleep right away.

…

"Sensei! Wake up." Sasuke groaned and rolled away from the annoying voice.

"I told you Naruto-kun, he won't wake up without this." And then it got cold. Very cold. With a yelp Sasuke jumped out from the bed and then glared at a laughing Naruto and Haku. With a hn he went into the bathroom, ignoring the snickers coming from behind him. He jumped into the shower and quickly washed himself up. Luckily his bedroom was empty and he put some clothes on before he made his way to the kitchen. Haku was there, whisking around among the pots and pans while Naruto sat at the table, trying to finish his homework. Even though he was home and hiding he still had work to do so Sasuke took some stuff with him home. He and Iruka had told the principal that Naruto was home with a broken leg and Iruka took his homework with him from all the teachers, so that they were sure that he got them.

"Need any help?" Naruto looked up and then turned back to his homework. "No, Haku's already told me that you suck at math." Sasuke turned and glared at Haku's back while Naruto chewed on his pen. Then Zabuza walked inside, furiously texting on his phone. He looked up, saw Sasuke stare at him, frowned and snapped it shut. Sasuke gave him a questioning glance but turned back to Naruto when all he got was a smirk. "You sure that you don't need any help?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and then leaned to the side a bit. "Do you get this? Iruka explained it yesterday when he dropped it off, but he was only brief, wanted to give me a challenge he said…" Sasuke leaned down and read through the problem.

…

…

"You're on your own."

"Hey! You were going to help me!"

"Yeah, well I don't feel like it now."

"You suck…"

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I can help you while those two set the table." Naruto grinned and Haku started to patiently explain the problem while Zabuza and Sasuke grumpily took some plates and glasses out. They ate in silence, mostly because Naruto was trying to solve the problem while he ate. Sasuke shook his head and missed the amused glances that Haku and his lover shared.

"So Sasuke, when are you going to work?"

Sasuke looked at the watch hanging in the kitchen, 7.44. "I have some time, why?" Haku smirked and then started to tell an embarrassing story involving Zabuza, Sasuke, Itachi and alcohol. Sasuke tried to intervein but Zabuza shook his head and then pointed towards his bedroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question but the older male only held up his phone.

"And then Itachi came up with this idea of painting them, on their skin and-"

Naruto laughed and had to wipe some tears away and missed that Sasuke and Zabuza slipped away into Sasuke's bedroom. As soon as they were alone Sasuke turned towards Zabuza. "Okay tell me, who did you call?" Zabuza smirked. "You really wanna know? It's just some bodyguards." Sasuke frowned at the smirk and felt a nervousness nag in the back of his head. "I want the names of the bodyguards you've texted." Zabuza's smirk grew wider and he could see the teeth glittering in the slightly shaded room. "Akatsuki."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry guys! A lot of things happened, but the major one is that I left my computer on and my mother saw what I've been doing on it. She's pretty old-fashioned so she freaked out and forbade me from using my computer… That was almost two months ago. Now, after much talking and explaining she's finally starting to realize that she can't change me or stop me if she doesn't want to risk having me stop talking to her. I let my mom read a couple of stories and while she's not happy she's not gonna stop me anymore. I'm sorry that you have been suffering, but I really wanted to talk this out with her instead of just disobeying her and then get in serious trouble. Well, that's done and now; on with the show!

Chapter 8

Naruto lay in bed, his hands behind his back, and was currently thinking. Surprise? Yes…

He sighed and rolled over onto his side and thought back. Things had moved so fast. In just one-two weeks he had settled in into his sensei's apartment with new friends (caretakers) and a new routine. The police still hadn't found anything about Orochimaru or Kabuto and he wasn't allowed back to school. He knew that he should be grateful to all the people who were supporting him, but it felt strange. Sure he had friends, but he hadn't been to school, only talked to them on the phone and they were losing their patience. And then all these new people, Naruto was a very social person but they were just… weird. While it felt good to have the people around there was something wrong. And Naruto was going to figure it out; he was the number one surprising student after all.

"Naruto-kun? Are you home?"

Naruto smiled when he heard Haku yell from the door and slowly stood up. By now he was a master with the crutches and easily made his way to the kitchen. Haku had already let himself in and was whisking around in the kitchen. Naruto smiled and sat down on a chair while Haku turned and gave him a small smile.

"What have you been up to today Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, I did the last of my homework and then just lay in bed and enjoyed the silence for a couple of hours." Haku laughed at Naruto's pouting face and ironic tone.

"Well, Sasuke is soon home and then you'll have some company." Haku turned back to the food while Naruto lay his head down on the table.

"Haku?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you and Zabuza here so much?"(Remember Naruto is usually a very blunt idiot…)

Haku stopped and then turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"We like being here, don't you?"

Naruto sighed but nodded and then started to pout. Okay so that was wrong tactic… He stood up, making Haku look at him, and excused himself to the bathroom. He needed to find a new way, another approach.

A_ couple of hours later…_

"Haku, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Sasuke, I heard from Kakashi that you were going to work late so I came over."

"Again? Don't you think that it is weird?"

"Hm… Perhaps you're right; Naruto asked this bizarre question before.

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked why Zabu-kun and I are always here."

Maybe he's getting suspicious?"

"Maybe."

Naruto frowned where he stood in the hallway, listening to the people in the kitchen. What was it that he was missing? Perhaps he should call Shikamaru? But then again the lazy bastard probably wouldn't pick up his phone… He sighed and then walked out in the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun!" He returned the big smile that Haku sent him and sat down at the table. He watched as Sasuke and Haku were silently communicating with their eyes and scowled at their stupid ability.

"Okay, tell me what I'm missing here." Naruto said while he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke sighed and then turned around.

"What do you say about going back to school?"

"Really?" Naruto's smiled lit up the whole room and Sasuke nodded. The blond male quickly jumped towards his room where he had his phone so he could text everybody to let them know.

"You just did that so he wouldn't get suspicious…" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Yes, but also so he can get some of his normal life back, must be boring to stay here for almost two weeks. Meeting some friends and have me hanging over his shoulder like before will do him good."

"You're just sour because you don't have your favorite student to annoy at school."

"Hn."

…

Naruto quickly grabbed his phone and started texting everyone he could think of. As soon as he had put the phone down it started to ring. He smiled and picked it up again and read through the messeages.

Ino: WTF…! Are you serious? OMG I have to tell everyone at school!

_Great… Now everyone will know that I'm coming, even the teachers and their parents._ Naruto sighed and checked the next text.

Kiba: Well it's about time stupid idiot. It's been so lonely, even Akamaru misses you.

Shikamaru: Troublesome… See you at school.

He smirked as he read through Kiba's message and made a mental note to take some snacks to school and share with the dog. Why the teachers didn't throw the big, white thing out was a mystery to him… A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked up.

"Come in." He watched as Sasuke walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Are you sure about going back to school? He's still out there."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't try and take me at school, right?"

Sasuke only did his typical hn-sound and then stood up.

"I'm going to call the principle. To let the school know that you are coming back. But I have a couple of rules." Naruto nodded.

"Number one: You're going with me to and from school. If a friend wants to hang out you do it here. Number two: Never walk anywhere alone, if Orochimaru is desperate he will try and take you, even on school ground and number three: here."

Sasuke held out a piece of paper with a couple of numbers on.

"The first one is mine, the second Zabuza, the third Haku and the last on is for emergencies ONLY."

"Where does it go?"

"It activates a gps-signal in your phone that lets the police know where you are."

"Wow! I have that?"

"Yes." Sasuke stood up and quickly walked to the door. "Dinner's in ten minutes. Freshen up."

Naruto wobbly made his way to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face and dried off. He then went back to his room and grabbed his phone. No new messages. He put it back down and limped out to the kitchen. Haku had left so Sasuke and Naruto ate alone. It was a silent dinner, but a comfortable one. After that Sasuke showed Naruto his new homework and then Naruto worked on those while Sasuke was grading some essays. When it got late Naruto went to sleep while Sasuke stayed up and kept grading. When he was done he stood up and felt his shoulders pop. He sighed in pleasure when he felt his stiff muscles relax and made his way over to Naruto's bedroom to check on the boy. He opened the door and saw the blond stretched out on the bed. He closed the door and walked back to his own room. He took out his phone and dialed a number. A husky voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"He's got your number now, he thinks it something else but if he calls you know what to do."

"Yes boss."

"Don't call me boss."

"Sorry bo-. Sorry Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke frowned and then sighed.

"Just do your job. I'm paying you a lot."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't expect us to pamper tha boy. We're only jumping in if it get's ugly."

"That's the plan."

With that Sasuke snapped his phone shut and stripped out of his clothes. The summer heat was agonizing so he enjoyed sleeping in the nude. He tossed and turned a couple of times but couldn't fall asleep. It felt as if something bad was going too happened…

* * *

The next morning Naruto flew up from bed and quickly made his way over to the bathroom. He showered and fixed himself swiftly and then jumped out to the kitchen. He looked at the clock and frowned. _Where is sensei? We're are going to be late.. _He turned and made his way over to his teacher's room and slowly opened the door. His eyes fell on the bed and widened. Sometime during the night the male had kicked his thin sheet that he used as a blanket and was lying on his back. Naked! Naruto blushed terribly and quickly slammed the door shut, effectively waking Sasuke up. He startled but then looked around and frowned.

_What woke me up? _He looked around and his eyes fell on the clock. They widened and he flew up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Naruto! Wake up, we're going to be late!"

"Nope Sensei, I'm already- gaaaaah! Put some clothes on damnit!"

Sasuke didn't listen and jumped into the shower, then quickly ran to his room and dressed and then rushed to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat-"

"No time! We're taking drive-in somewhere, now let's go!"

Naruto quickly followed Sasuke and jumped into the elevator. They almost ran outside and threw themselves into Sasuke's car and started speeding towards school.

"How come you're so lazy every morning?"

"I'm not a morning person."

"Then why have you not been late to any class?"

"My earliest class is usually at 11, that way I always wake up on time." Naruto snorted but then quickly looked away from that evil glare sent his way.

Sasuke smirked. _Still have some teacherpower over him. Good._

The journey to school was silent and Naruto was busy looking at the familiar streets and houses when they were getting closer to the school. They drove into the teacher's parking lot and quickly jumped out of the car. Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"Does everyone know what's going on?"

"The teachers do, just so they know what they should do if they see Orochimaru or Kabuto." Naruto nodded and Sasuke could see some tension leaving his shoulders.

"And the students?"

"The principal only said that you've been attacked and you've been home because of your injuries, so I guess you can tell the truth to those you want if you haven't already told anyone."

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want them to know what had been happening in his ex-house. But then again, his friends were pretty smart so some of them should already know. Sasuke looked around and then gave his student a quickly and gently slap on the shoulder and then walked inside. Naruto smiled and then started his walk/jump to his locker. Some people waved and said hello, some even came up to him. Naruto smiled and exchanged a couple of words before they parted again. The closer he got to his locker the more nervous he got. Earlier he had texted Ino and he was sure that everybody would be around his locker when he got there. He smiled and turned a corner; he heard a screech and was attacked by a blonde and a red blur.

I know that it is short, but don't worry, I'm working on the next three chapters and they will come up quickly! I've had time to think about this story, where I want it to go and so on so now I'm just writing it down. Hope you'll stay faithful and read this story! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Naaaaaaruuuuuuto!"

"O.M.G, tell us all about this!"

"Yeah totally, I can't believe that you kept this from us!"

"It's oro-creep isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah, I knew that you should have lived with me, buuuut nooo. You said: "I can't let that son of a bitch win this. I move out, and he win." That's so lame Naru!"

"Eh, girls?" Kiba slowly inched closer to the three lying on the ground while Shikamaru and Shino shared a look and one thought: _idiot_.

"WHAT?" (Karin)

"WHAT?" (Ino)

"He's turning blue. I think that you might be choking him."

The girls looked down at their **victim**, and quickly released him when they realized that Kiba was right. They stood up and helped the blond male up and started to pat him down, looking for injuries.

"Calm down, I'm fine."

"You are not fine. I mean, look at that cast. We could've injured you!"

"Nah, I'm made of steel. Ouch." He winced when he slipped and had to put pressure on his injured leg, sending Karin and Ino into nurse-mode. They fussed over him until the bell rang which made them all jump. Kiba grabbed Naruto's bag with books while Karin handed him his crutches. They made their way to their first class; math. Naruto smiled while he thought about Iruka-sensei. The man had acted almost like a father for him while he still lived with Orochimaru. While he had been staying with Sasuke-sensei his "father" had called every single day and visited at least twice a week.

He jumped into class and was greeted by classmates who immediately swarmed around his desk and started to ask questions about his cast and about the attack. The door was gently opened and everyone looked up to see their sensei walking in. They quickly sat down and waited for him to start the class.

"Well, before we start I wanted to welcome Naruto-kun back." He smiled at the blond, who smiled back and waved to the class. Kiba cheered loudly which made the class laugh and Iruka's smile widened.

"Okay, page 117 please."

…

He watched as the blond male sat in class, focusing on whatever math problem the teacher was talking about. Their pictures had been old and he had gotten so big, but you could still recognize the kid. Blond hair, blue eyes and a tan, it wasn't usual around here. His eyes were sparkling and he was-

"Oi, oi boss. Kids might call the cops if you stare like that."

The man glared down at his companion and then went back to watch the blond kid.

"Our job is to watch the kid."

"Yeah, watch. Not stalk."

The first man frowned and then closed his eyes.

"The little Raven is paying us a ridiculously big sum of money here. Aren't your lover happy?"

"Oh he is and he's been showing his appreciation in bed." The first one grimaced at the mental image and then shook his head.

"Well if we would happen to lose the kid your lover wouldn't get his money and you would be punished so sit back and watch the kid." The second man pouted and crossed his arms before he mumbled something about looking around and then disappeared.

The first one smirked and leaned back against the tree.

…

"Okay class that's it. Naruto can you stay behind?"

Naruto smiled at his teacher and nodded while the others told him they would wait outside before they left. He took his crutches and started hopping towards the front and stared down at Iruka.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm impressed Naruto. You've been keeping up with homework's and today you didn't ask a single question, do you understand it all?"

"Yeah, Haku is surprisingly good at math so he's been helping me and I am a genius after all."

Iruka smiled and nodded his way before he excused him so he could walk to the next class. He met up with his friends and they hurried to the next class. They got there early and sat down in one group close together. Kiba who was sitting in front of Naruto turned his chair around and smirked.

"Sooo Naruto, gonna tell us where you're staying these days?"

"Yeah, it's been like impossible to get in contact with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's… complicated…"

"Oh no! Explain!"

So Naruto did, and in less than five minutes too. When he was done everyone was staring at him.

"WHAT?"

"You idiot!"

"The hell man?"

Naruto winced and then started to rub the back of his head while his friends glared at him. Even Shikamaru was awake and looking at him.

"Okay." Shikamaru sighed and stared at Naruto. "You've been neglected, no **abused**, by Oro-creep for a **couple** of years and you never thought of telling us? And now you're staying with Uchiha-sensei because that creep is still out there?" By the end of his rant Shikamaru was screaming and everyone in the room was staring at him in shock.

"Ehm… yeah?"

Naruto jumped up when Shikamaru tried to hit him, lost his balance and fell, hitting his head in the bench behind him.

"Naruto!"

"Shika! How could you!"

"I-I thought he would just dodge! Not fall!"

"How? He's injured! God, you're so stupid."

"Actually, I'm the smart-"

"SHUT UP! Naruto, are you okay?"

The blond was lying on the floor, clutching his head and groaning in pain. Ino and Karin glared at Shikamaru while they helped Naruto up. As soon as Naruto was seated Ino gave him a smack on the head, followed by Karin. Their hits were very gentle compared to Shikamaru's, but Naruto still winced.

"You're an idiot. But you are our idiot." Karin and Ino said in union and then they hugged him and sat down next to him.

"Well, good thing that Akamaru is here, he can sniff that creep out easily. He won't get near you Naruto." Said male smiled at Kiba who was grinning and petting his dog.

"Yeah totally! I'm gonna tell everyone so they can keep an eye out."

"Why one?"

"Duh, it's an expression Kiba."

Kiba and Ino started to argue while the others just looked on. Naruto sighed and content and leaned back in his seat. _Sure feels good to be back. _

"So Naruto, did you get the math before? I know that you're good, but you've been away so long so…" Naruto smiled at Shikamaru who, in his own way, was trying to apologies. Naruto pulled his book out and they started to discuss a problem with surprisingly Karin, who was a smart girl when she chose to concern herself with school. They kept talking for a couple of minutes to get everything cleared out and when the lesson started Naruto felt at least a little at peace.

…

_Where is he? I need that brat!_

In a rundown apartment Orochimaru was sitting at a table filled with pictures and papers all concerning one person: Naruto. His birth-certificate, his friends and lots of other stuff. He was shuffling through them, trying to find a clue to where the brat could be. They had checked every single person that he could think of and they had even hacked into the police office computers to check if he was in hiding.

"Oro?" Orochimaru looked up when he heard his lover's voice and smiled.

"Anything?" Kabuto shook his head and Orochimaru frowned and then stood up. Kabuto flinched but Orochimaru only grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ratty bedroom. He let go of Kabuto's hand and sat down on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Kabuto. The silver-haired male smiled a seductive smile and slowly started to undress while Orochimaru reached down to stroke his-

(Okay, that made me freak out, so back to Naruto…)

…

"Okay class. Let's get ready; next week we have an exam and I want you all to be 100% prepared. This exam is very important for your future time with me."

The class groaned and Naruto could only stare at Sasuke in shock. Why hadn't he told him before? He only had a week to study?

Sasuke smirked and thought: _Hell yeah, I'm good. Welcome back Naruto-kun._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto sat down with a grunt and let his head fall down on the table. Haku jumped at the loud sound and turned around. When he saw the exhausted blond he frowned and walked up to him.

"Naruto-kun?"

A grunt was his answer and he looked up at Sasuke who walked inside and glared at him.

"What did you do?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That bastard gave us an exam, an important one and I'm veery far behind so I won't do well. And it's his fault" Naruto grumbled into the table and Haku's glare intensified.

Sasuke did a dramatic sigh and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, you are not that far behind and I'll help you."

Naruto glared at him and got up with his crutches and jumped into his room. The door slammed with a loud bang and Sasuke shook his head.

"Care to tell me why you did this?"

Sasuke sat down and smirked up at Haku who was standing at the counter, arms crossed.

"Just something to get his mind off everything. And he's overreacting; the exam isn't going to be that hard." Haku only shook his and turned back to the food he had been making. Suddenly Sasuke's phone started to ring and he pulled it out with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"_Boss, seems like Kabuto found something."_

"What?"

"_Yeah. He broke into the hospital and-"_

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"_Sorry boss, but we only saw him when he came back out and then we lost him. He was smart, did it while an emergency came in, a big accident. Then he blended into the staff and disappeared."_

Sasuke sighed and Haku turned to look at him. The black-haired male shook his head and kept listening on whoever was talking on the other end.

"Okay then, call the others and tell them to keep both eyes open now."

"_Yes boss."_

"Good. And just so you know; if anything happens to Naruto I. Will. Kill. You. All." With that Sasuke snapped his phone shut and leaned back in his seat.

"Kabuto might know where Naruto is." Haku dropped the chopsticks he had been using and whirled around.

"What?"

"Yeah. He broke into the hospital. My contact doesn't know what he did, but it was the same hospital that treated Naruto so we'll have to be more alert now."

"Be alert of what?" Sasuke and Haku looked up sharply and saw Naruto standing there with his crutches. Sasuke sighed and motioned for Naruto to sit down. When the boy had sat down Haku sat down next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Kabuto might know where you are." Naruto paled and Haku could feel his hand starting to shake so he quickly pulled Naruto into a comforting hug while Sasuke started to explain what they were going to do.

"From now on you're not going anywhere by yourself. Either you're having me, Kakashi or Zabuza with you. You can never take anyone with you here, your friends can't know exactly where you're staying. My name isn't on this apartment so as long as no one follows you home you're safe." Naruto silently nodded and excused himself before he wobbled away again.

…

"That went well."

"What part? When he yelled at you or when he threatened you?"

"Well, little Raven is like that guy so it's not a surprise."

"Yeah, you're right. Should we try and find out what Kabuto was doing in the hospital?"

"Yeah. Doesn't your girlfriend work here?"

"Hm… Which one?"

"The pink-haired, feisty one?"

"Ah! That one. Yes I believe that she does. Maybe I should call her. God, that girl could suck cock like fucking porn star. Why did we break up?"

"She didn't like that you had a couple of other girlfriends and left you. I think she said: you're like a freaking shark, spreading your semen over the whole town. I hate you!"

"Oh right… How's your girlfriend by the way?"

"She's fine."

"Really? Didn't you piercing get tangled in her-"

"Where did you hear that?"

…

"WHAT?" Iruka nervously started to pace while he listened to what Sasuke was telling him. He frowned but agreed when the male told him about his plan of not leaving Naruto alone and that they should keep their eyes open in school. Iruka then told Sasuke that they should inform the other teachers somehow so they could help too and Sasuke agreed. He said goodbye and cut the call. He looked around his empty apartment and shivered because of the silence. He stared down at his phone and then called a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me. Did Sasuke-kun call you?"

…

"Okay…"

…

"No, I'm just worried and… It's a little scary being alone right now. If you…"

…

"Okay, see you soon then. And Kakashi?"

…

"Thank you."

With that he shut his phone and stared down at it before a smile broke out on his face. He then looked around his messy apartment and quickly started to clean it up, rushing around while cursing quietly for himself.

…

"So that's how it is."

"Yes. Should we talk with Sasuke about telling Naruto about us?"

"Yes, he has to know that he can trust us. Now more then before."

"Okay. I wonder if he'll get angry."

"He will probably bitch and whine like you do when I leave my boxers on the bathroom floor."

"Yes, well it's dirty."

A deep chuckle echoed through the dark room.

"You know another thing that's dirty?"

"No?"

The smaller male shivered when he felt a hot breath tickle his ear.

"You, after I'm done with you."

"Zabuza! You pervert!"

"I know. And you love it."

Squeaks and moans soon filled the big apartment.

…

Sasuke stood silently outside Naruto's door and raised a hand to knock but hesitated. He didn't know what he wanted to tell Naruto, but he knew that he shouldn't leave the boy by himself either. He gave the door a single knock.

"Naruto? Can I come in?

…

"I have food with me."

…

When he didn't hear anything he turned to walk back to the kitchen but stopped when he heard rustling in the room He turned back in time to see Naruto unlock and open the door.

"Food?"

Sasuke let a small smile dance over his face before he held the tray up. Naruto looked at it and then opened the door some more. Sasuke followed Naruto inside and put the tray on the bed while Naruto gently sat down. He put the crutches on the ground and started to climb up so he was more in the middle of the big bed. Sasuke gave him the tray and then sat down on the side. He watched as Naruto slowly started to chew down his food.

"Sooo… How do you feel?"

Naruto gave him a what-do-you-think-look and Sasuke frowned.

"I know that this is scary but we don't even know if Kabuto found anything."

"He did."

"Huh?"

"Kabuto is a genius, so of course he found something."

Sasuke shook his head and awkwardly put his hand on Naruto's.

"Even if he found something it won't help. My name isn't on the apartment so we're safe here."

Naruto nodded but kept his eyes down. Sasuke frowned and gave Naruto a pat and then, after some debating, a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead. Before Naruto could say anything he was out of the room and in his own with the door closed.

_Why did I do that? Idiot! _Sasuke punched a pillow and then fell face first into the bed. He groaned and rolled over, staring up into the ceiling while his mind reflected back to what had just occurred. _A freaking kiss! Why did I have to do that? He's a traumatized kid for God's sake! _Sasuke sighed and then got up and sat down at his desk and pulled out his journal.

_I'm going to jail._

_I kissed a student. A traumatized, male student on the forehead._

_Tomorrow I'm going to wake up to the police banging on my door. Or Iruka-san… Oh god. I'm a dead man. I'm going to stay away from him from now on. No more kisses or hugs or anything!_

_He kissed me. Sasuke-sensei kissed me. _Naruto's hand still lay on his forehead. Right were Sasuke had kissed him. He felt his entire face heat up and quickly hid his face in a pillow. A kiss! _Okay it was only on the forehead, but a kiss! _Naruto really wanted to scream and jump around, but settled for rolling on the bed. He then pulled his journal out from under the pillow and started to flip through it. When he came to a blank page he started to write:

_Woooooow._

_Today sensei kissed me. _

_He._

_Kissed._

_Me. _

_Okay, it was on the forehead, but a kiss! I only remember my mom's kisses, and this one was not like that._

_OMG, I like sensei! Like love, not like you like a parent. _

_I want him to kiss me some more. _

_It's a little exciting too. He's a teacher, I'm a student… God, this is gonna be awesome!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the late update, but you'll get **another** chapter** later today** or **tomorrow! **Promise!

Chapter 11

The next morning was calm. Too calm. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto who was happily munching on his breakfast. Sasuke stared at him, but Naruto was happily ignoring him.

Soon they were on their way to school, and Sasuke still felt this uneasiness. As he parked the car Naruto quickly said goodbye and jumped out of the car, leaving Sasuke staring after him.

_What the fuck? I thought he would be all over me… Wait. Don't tell me that he thought that I was a bad kisser or something? Or to old? Well, two can play this game. I'm going to make you regret the day you tried to seduce me. Just you wait Uzumaki, I will catch you._

…Meanwhile…

_Sasuke-sensei kissed me. He. Kissed. Me. _

Naruto was happily skipping, on his crutches, to class still in daze from yesterday. _Hm, I wonder how I can make him like me more? Should I ask the slu- Ino and Karin? They should know everything about seduction… _Naruto smiled and nodded for himself, making people he was passing stare at him.

The day went by quickly and Naruto was busy with school, especially English… He was a bit behind still because Sasuke kept a high tempo in his class and they were having a test soon… Naruto frowned at their teacher, the asshole Sasuke-sensei. Today they were supposed to start on a poem that was supposed to be done and handed in on Monday. Today was Tuesday… And his sucked. He had no idea of what he should write about. For the last 30 minutes he had been sitting doing nothing while others around him was writing furiously, except for Shikamaru who was sleeping but he was already done so… Naruto sighed and stared down at his empty paper.

…In a tree outside…

"Why are we wasting time, and money, here?"

"Money?"

"Yes, this binocular was expensive."

"Oh."

"Can you stop playing with that paper?"

"But I like paper."

"Yes I know but they are expensive."

"…"

"Fuck. This is boring."

"Good though that Raven pays us much for just looking after a child."

"Yes, I certainly wouldn't do it if he didn't pay us that much. But Big Raven is also paying us. As soon as he heard about all this he sent a message to your boyfriend and wanted us to watch him too. Said Little Raven might be in danger because of the kid."

"Oh, hope we catch that creep before something happens then. Raven might get mad otherwise."

…

"Okay class, hand in your poems so I can look through them and see how far you've gotten." Naruto looked down at his paper which read:

_Kill me now…_

He sighed and then stood up and packed all his things. He walked up to the front and silently handed the paper over to Sasuke and then turned to walk out.

"Naruto-kun, stop right there." Naruto froze just in the doorstep and then sighed. He silently turned around to face Sasuke.

"What is this?" The black-haired male's frown directed at him made Naruto feel like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't know what to write…"

Sasuke frowned again and looked down at the paper. "Well, good thing that you can work on this one at home then." Naruto glared at the paper but nodded and then walked out. Sasuke sighed but only shook his head and put all the papers on his desk.

"Aaaah! Sasuke-sensei is killing me! Seriously! We have a test next week and now he's making us write a f-ing poem?" Naruto tried to ignore Kiba's ranting, while Karin and Ino was trying to calm him down and explain how good it was and how it was expanding your intellect. Naruto snorted but quickly went back to his food when the two girls glared at him.

"Well **I **think that it's crap, I'm not getting any smarter just by writing a stupid poem." Ino snorted and pointed at Kiba.

"You're not that smart to begin with Kiba. Take Naruto for example, he's like a secret, evil genius who can do only God knows what and I think that writing a poem can bring that side out." Naruto felt the bite of his hamburger, which he had just taken, slide from his mouth which was hanging open in disbelief. Then both he and Kiba started to laugh, even Shikamaru snorted in amusement, and they almost fell of their chairs. Naruto had to take several deep, calming breaths before he could answer.

"Seriously Ino? No, I'm not even going there. Poems are noting for me, the end."

Ino frowned but a pat on her shoulder from Karin made her drop the subject and they instead started to talk about the weekend.

"Sooo Naruto? Got any plans?" Naruto looked up at a grinning Kiba and then shook his head. "No Kiba I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"Because Oro-bastard is still out there and Sa- the police don't want me to walk around where he can grab me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because when the police finds him and Kabuto they are going to jail for a long time. In other words, Orochimaru is pissed at me." Kiba winced and then nodded.

"But Naru?" Naruto turned towards Ino. "Can't you.. sneak out?" Before he could start to protest Ino quickly continued. "I mean, if we are many people and go to… Karaoke or some other public place he won't be able to grab you, right?"

Naruto silently started to think it over. Ino did have a point but was would Sasuke say? Probably no…

"Yeah, I think that would be okay. I can ask but I don't know if I can come…" Ino quickly perked up and leaned closer to Naruto. "But what if you, you know, sneak out?" Naruto stared at Ino and then shook his head. "Can't, Sensei is driving me home every day so…" Suddenly Kiba jumped up.

"Guys, I've got the greatest idea!" The others looked at him with a skeptic expression. "Why don't we skip the two last classes tomorrow? That way we can go karaoke or something like that and then be back so Naruto can catch his ride home, right?" Everybody else stared at him and then looked around. Ino was the first one to smile and then suddenly everybody was smiling, except Naruto. "I don't know guys…"

Ino turned her puppy eyes towards Naruto. "Oh pleeease Naruto, we haven't been hanging out since forever! Pleease." Naruto sighed and then smiled and nodded. Ino and Karin squealed and started to jump around the table while Naruto and Kiba laughed.

…

_Hm… I wonder if I should tell Sensei or…? If I don't tell him and we get caught he will kill me. But if I ask I won't get to go…_

Sasuke frowned down at Naruto. The drive home had been quiet, too quiet actually. Normally Naruto would whine and complain about school but now he was just sitting there, staring outside the window.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Is there something on your mind?" Naruto shook his head and then sighed. "Well… The thing is… We were a couple of people who wanted to-"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to what I had to say!"

"Let me guess: you and some friends want to go out or to a Karaoke or something else. Most likely now on Saturday, am I right?" Naruto stared at Sasuke who was watching the road.

_What the… HOW could he know that?_

Sasuke smirked and lifted one hand from the wheel and petted Naruto on the head. Naruto turned towards the window again, which made Sasuke miss the smirk on Naruto's face.

…

"Fuck yea- ouch! Inooo." Kiba rubbed his head while he gave Ino a kicked-puppy-look.

"Don't swear. " Ino then turned to Naruto. "Come again?" Naruto grinned. "Let's go, after lunch." As they were nearing their classroom conversation ended there, and the whole gang was impatiently waiting for class to end. Iruka frowned when he saw at least five people staring at the clock as class was getting closer to the end. Naruto was happily drumming his pen on the table, staring only on the clock while the others would look up now and then. Just as the bell rang, signaling that the class was over Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino and Karin rushed out from the room leaving a confused and slightly worried teacher behind.

_I better go talk to Sasuke, because that's not normal._ With that thought in his head Iruka ushered the rest of the students out and then locked the classroom. He then turned towards the lunchroom.

…

"So? Where are we going?" Kiba was skipping, yeah skipping, ahead of the others with Akamaru; grinning widely as he went. "Kiba! Calm down." Ino and Karin were both glaring at the dog boy while Shino and Shikamaru only shook their heads.

Naruto chuckled while he jumped on his crutches behind them. He had really missed this. The quarrels and talks and laughs. He laughed as Ino cuffed Kiba on the back of his head unaware of people watching him.

…

_Finally. After so long. I've finally found you. And I'm going to take you. Oro will be soo happy!_

…

"Danna, is that?"

"Yes."

"But shouldn't he-"

"Yes."

"Then we should foll-"

"Let's go."

"Danna! Stop doing that! Un."

…

Naruto and the others had decided to sit down for something to eat, just a quick bite before they went to Karaoke. They laughed as Karin ordered a salad while Ino feasted on a big pizza with Karin drooling over her shoulder in envy. They laughed again as Shikamaru fell asleep in his plate with Bolognese. They finished quickly and made their way to Ichiraku Ramen and Karaoke, their favorite place to be. Teuchi-san, the owner, was an old friend of Shinos' father so they had been going there for a long time. They even had their own room. Naruto quickly ordered some Ramen while the others started fighting over the microphones. In the end Ino and Kiba won the battle and quickly started to scroll through the songs. Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru started talking about school and especially the upcoming English test. As soon as Kiba and Ino were done Karin grabbed the mics and turned a vicious glare towards Shikamaru who sighed but got up. Naruto snickered when Shikamaru leaned on a blushing Karin to stare tiredly at the screen where you could choose your song.

"Guys, I'm just going to the bathroom." Naruto easily got up and started to jump his way to the bathroom while the others were laughing at Karin and Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled while he jumped towards the bathroom and didn't notice the shadow behind him until-

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto froze in mid-jump and then quickly turned around. He stared wide eyed at the male smirking at him.

"What? No "Hello Kabu-chan, how are you?" I'm hurt Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't get his throat to work. Couldn't get his legs to work. He just stood, frozen in place and staring at Kabuto. The older male took a step towards him and Naruto startled. He turned, and opened his mouth to yell but Kabuto was quicker. He leaped forward and let his hand clamp down on Naruto's mouth.

"Ah ah ah Naru-chan. I'm trying to kidnap you so you can't make any noises." Naruto's eyes widened and he started to trash. Kabuto answered with kicking his broken leg, making Naruto yell in pain. Kabuto quickly started to drag Naruto away while the blond boy desperately tried to struggle. But all too soon they were outside and Kabuto dragged the boy towards a dark car. Naruto's yells were muffled and he desperately looked around to try and see anyone but strangely enough the street was empty of people.

_Oh my god, I'm going to get kidnapped. Why the hell did I agree to this? _Naruto was frantically struggling now, while Kabuto was trying to push him into the car. He saw Kabuto take something out from his pocket and suddenly everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, thank you for all of your reviews! It warms my heart every time I read them and even though I don't answer you (because I unfortunately don't have much time and don't really know how:P) I read your opinions and appreciate them very much!

One more thing, Itachi is a little OC, but that's just because I love a badass Itachi. And I don't really know about lawyer stuff that's mentioned in this chapter, but let's just pretend that this is how it's done… Okay? Thanks, now on with the chapter!

Chapter 12

…Seconds after Naruto lost consciousness…

Kabuto smirked when the boy slumped, falling into the car. He lifted Naruto's legs and was just about to close the door when he felt someone behind him. He whirled around and was met with long black hair, cold red eyes and a smirking face.

"What do you think that you are doing to Sasuke's little charge Kabuto?"

"Itachi." Kabuto hissed through his teeth and slowly inched towards the car. A hand on his shoulder made him stop though.

"Now, now Kabuto-san, stay with us." Kabuto froze when that creepy (yeah, coming from the right person…) voice taunted him. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Sai." He tried to shrug the hand of but the hand only tightened its grip and he winced at the pressure.

"Kabuto, let's take a ride." Kabuto felt dread building up inside him when Itachi smirked and was then shoved inside a limousine by Sai while Itachi went to the other car to get Naruto. He carefully lifted him and carried him to the expensive car and gently handed him to Sai with a stern look. He then stood up and stared across the street. He gave a curt nod and then got into the car. On the other side of the road Deidara and Sasori nodded and then they disappeared in the shadows while the dark limousine drove away.

…

"Guys, where's Naruto?" Everybody was startled by Shikamaru's voice and quickly looked around.

"Didn't he go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, but that was thirty minutes ago…" There was a couple of silence then everybody was up and running. Kiba and Akamaru ran for the toilets, while the other scattered around the building. When Kiba noticed that the toilets were empty he turned and with his dog on his heels ran towards the entrance. He skidded outside and looked around.

"He's safe." Kiba jumped around and Akamaru growled. Standing next to him was a red-haired male, a little shorter than him. Kiba scowled.

"Oh yeah? How do I know that?"

"Trust me. I'm friends with your sensei, Sasuke."

With that he turned and started to walk away. Kiba stared after him, even after he had disappeared from sight with furrowed brows. _Sasuke-sensei? What does that mean? _He was joined by the others and they quickly made their way to school after Kiba told them about his encounter.

…

_Where is he? School ended twenty minutes ago. _Sasuke was glaring at the last students scurrying pass him while he leaned on his car. He looked down at his watch and frowned. _Twenty-five minutes… _

"Sasuke-sensei?" Sasuke looked up and saw Iruka standing there, shuffling his feet and nibbling on his bottom lip. He straightened up and stared at the brunette. When Iruka didn't immediately say anything he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

Iruka took a deep breath and then started to tell the story about Naruto and the others who had rushed outside after his class, how anxious they had been and how he hadn't seen them for the rest of the day. Sasuke quickly pulled out his phone and started scrolling down, searching for a certain number. Iruka watched him with a questioning expression but didn't say anything.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Where are you?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, Big Raven took our package so we-"

"What?"

"Calm down Raven, the package is in good hands. Probably in Big Raven's apartment."

"Ahh~! Danna! HARDER!"

"Got to go boss, bye." With that the line was dead and Sasuke stared at it. He then looked up at Iruka and gestured towards his car. "Get in."

…

When Naruto started to come to he noticed two things. He was lying on a freaking cloud, the softest cloud he had even been on, and he heard voices.

"Should we call Sasu-chan?"

"No, he's probably already heard from those spies of his and is on his way here so we'll just wait for him."

"Hm… Do you think he knows about the kid?"

"Knows what?"

"That he's Minato's son? The rich and famous Namikaze heir that died some 15 years ago?"

"Yes, that one." Naruto pulled in a sharp, but silent, breath and frowned. Namikaze? Where had he heard that from?

"No, I don't think he knows. But we should tell him, and Sasuke, about it. It is one of the reasons Orochimaru is after him after all."

"Reasons? There's more?"

"Yes, but we'll talk more when Sasuke gets here. And besides, our friend is already awake."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He was on a couch in a big office and saw two men standing near a huge desk. One of them had long black hair, tied into a low pony tail and red, tired eyes. It was obvious that he was a few years older than the other one that had black hair too, but shorter, and was wearing a creepy smile on his face, eyes closed. Naruto fidgeted under their heavy gazes and then slowly inched backwards.

"And just where do you think that you are going, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto frowned and then stared at the older man. "That's not my name."

"Not on the papers no. There you are only Naruto Uzumaki. But Namikaze was your father's last name."

"My father?" The older man nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch, far from Naruto.

"Yes. Minato Namikaze." The man pulled out a folder and picked up a photo. He silently held it out for Naruto to take and the young man did. The picture showed a young man in a tuxedo with golden hair and blue eyes who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. And beside him was his mother, in a wedding dress! She was smiling, her long red hair flowing behind her. Naruto looked up startled when the male started talking.

"Minato was a friend of mine, even though he was almost ten years older than me. At first he worked as a detective but when he turned twenty-four he was schooled to take over his company. When he took over the Namikaze Company-"

"Namikaze Company?" Naruto asked. The male nodded. "Yes, you've heard of it? It's the biggest medical research company in the world and the owner of that chain is believed to be the richest man on earth. And that man is you, Naruto." Naruto stared, mouth wide opened at the man.

"You can't be serious!"

"But I am. You were named the heir of the company by Minato, but some things happened and he died. Kushina feared for your life and you two disappeared. WhenvMinato died his mentor, Jiraiya took over the company while trying to find you. I can only guess that after your mother died Orochimaru did something so you were wiped out from the records. Even I, with my unlimited resources, money and help had a hard time finding you. Sai here is a master hacker and he and I, with a couple of my workers have been looking for you for a long time."

Naruto tried to digest everything the man was saying but it felt unbelievable. He, rich? Powerful? Heir? Rich? Company? Rich? He shook his head and then looked up at the man.

"But why are you looking for me?"

"Because my foolish little brother got himself involved with you and all that around."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Sasuke is my little brother."

"Ehhh? Sasuke's rich too?"

"Yes, he worked here in this company for three years but then he decided he wanted to be a teacher and ended up there."

"Why did he change? I mean, he must have earned tons of money here!"

"Yes, but that was not what-"

"NARUTO!"

All three men turned their heads towards the door when it was banged open and Iruka entered with Sasuke slightly calmer coming after him. Iruka rushed forward and flung himself onto Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Sensei! You're crushing me!" Iruka quickly let go and started to pat him down, looking for injuries. At the same time Sasuke was walking up to his brother with a serious expression.

"Thank you brother."

"Oh not to worry Sasuke, I'll hold you on this one." Sasuke scowled and then sidestepped as Sai tried to grab him. He crashed into the couch and turned around with a pout on his face.

"Sasu-chan, why did you do that?"

Sasuke sneered at Sai and then turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, you okay?" Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Itachi-san and Sai-san helped a lot. And did you know Sasuke; I'm rich!" Sasuke and Iruka frowned at that and turned towards Itachi who started to retell them about what he and Naruto had talked about. He also showed them the folder with photos, birth certificates and some important-looking documents. Iruka was hugging Naruto tightly and stared at Itachi with a surprised expression while Sasuke frowned.

"So why does Orochimaru want him?" Sai coughed, which made them all turn to him, and then held up another folder.

"Apparently Orochimaru did something, probably bribed Naruto's lawyer, because this testament says that if Naruto dies the company goes to Orochimaru." Naruto frowned and then glanced up at Iruka who smiled reassuringly at him.

"Can we prove that it's illegal or fake?" Sasuke asked Sai who shook his head in negative.

"It's well done so unless Orochimaru, or who else did it, confess we'll have to keep Naruto alive until he's twenty-one and can demand the testament void and then write his own."

"But that's three years from now." Naruto's whisper traveled over the room but nobody said anything. Then Itachi sighed and stood up.

"The best we can do is keeping you safe and try and find something that we can charge Orochimaru with when we find him. And besides, we have one thing on him."

"What?" Sasuke frowned at his smirking brother.

"Kabuto."


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's a little short, but I wanted it to end there, so you'll have to settle with that. BUT I promise that the next chapter will be longer, hot, steamy and a little smutty. So have some faith in me! Thank you!

Chapter 13

Kabuto hissed when the cold metal dug into his hands and back. He glared at the metallic door in his small, dark room while he sat, legs crossed, on the hard ground. He glanced longingly at the bed in the corner, but because his hands were handcuffed and chained to the wall he couldn't move towards the soft looking bed. A rattling made him turn towards the door and he glared when a smiling, black haired man practically ran inside, followed by a man with a face betraying no emotion.

"Lookie look Planty! Look what we found!"

"Calm down. We are here to get some information, nothing more. And don't call me planty."

"_If you do it one more time, I'll kill you._"

"Naw, I wanna play! I'm a good boy!"

"Big Raven has promised that you will get to play if I can't get anything out of him."

"Noooo! You're gonna break him, I wanna play first!"

"_Of course I'm gonna break him, I haven't gotten to play for three days now._"

Kabuto stared up at the two men in disbelief and a hint of fear. This was Itachi Uchihas' best men? The two men that could make anyone shiver in fear by just looking at them? That could make you scream so high in agony that the whole world could here, if your jaw hadn't been broken first. One of them looked like a freaking kid with some weird carnival mask on, jumping and squealing while the other was behaving as if he had a split personality.

Suddenly the stone-faced, split personality man turned in his direction and almost bored looking yellow eyes bore into his own dark eyes. He then turned to the black haired male.

"Let's begin, we have an hour."

"Yaay! Okay, I bet that he'll be screaming in twenty minutes."

"Deal. I say ten."

"_If you let me, he'll scream after one minute._"

Kabuto tried to inch away when the two started to walk closer. Soon the only thing you could hear from the room was screams and pleas.

…With the others….

"Kabuto? How will that help?" Sasuke asked his brother in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry foolish little brother. I have my **best** men working on him right now." The chilling smile that Itachi gave them made everyone shiver. Naruto inched closer to Iruka who happily hugged him tightly. Sasuke stared at Itachi with a hard gaze and nodded.

"Come on Naruto, let's go home." Naruto silently nodded and stood up with Iruka's arms around him. Just as the three came to the door the voice of Itachi stopped them.

"Naruto-kun, there was one more thing. I've managed to find some of your father's relatives, one of them being your grandmother."

Naruto froze as Iruka gasped and Sasuke spun around to stare at his brother.

"My… Grandmother?"

Itachi nodded and looked down at the papers he was holding.

"Yes, her name is Tsunade and she's a well-known doctor who's been traveling around the world to discover different ways of healing, but now she works on a hospital in town."

Naruto stared at the ground while Iruka petted his back. Itachi continued to read from the papers.

"Your uncle's name is Jiraiya." At the name Iruka twitched and Sasuke frowned but Naruto only stared at Itachi with curiosity.

"He's a famous… writer and ex-businessman. He was your grandfather's best friend and was a very famous businesses man but about ten years ago he started writing… books. He was Minato's god father."

Naruto bit his lip but stopped when Iruka gave him a gentle slap on his shoulder. "Can I… Do you have a number or something that I can use to get in touch with them?"

"Yes, I have everything here." Itachi walked up to them and handed Naruto a paper with two pictures and the information. He folded it and then put it in his jeans pocket. After that Itachi dismissed them and the three walked away. Sai walked up to Itachi and held out a phone.

"They are done. Kabuto told them everything and even wrote down a couple of addresses where Orochimaru can be. _He _wants to talk to you."

Itachi nodded and took the phone.

"Yes?"

"_We're done. He sang like an ugly hummingbird. What should we do now?_"

"Is he alive?"

"_Barely._"

"Did you both get to play?"

"_Yeah._"

"You can kill him then. Or wait, prison might be funnier for him. He'll end up becoming someone's prison bitch."

"_Okay boss. Oi! Don't do that! Boss wants him in prison!_"

Itachi sighed and closed the phone, not wanting to hear them argue about torturing or killing. He threw the phone to Sai, who caught it easily, and then walked up to his desk and sat down. He stared down at Naruto's papers and frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi looked up and briefly met Sai's stare before he bent down over the papers.

"Just thinking how the world will react when Minato Uzumaki's son is found again. And what that son will do with everything."

"Everything?"

"Money, fame, companies, houses- I can make the list longer."

Sai winced when he thought about it. A boy who had been abused half his life only to realize that not only was he rich and famous; he also had had family all the time.

"Yeah, you're right. That's gotta suck." Itachi chuckled at Sai's way of expressing it and nodded.

"Yes. Now, shall we get back to our work?"

…With Naruto…

After leaving Itachi's office they drove home to Sasuke's place. Naruto was still numb but successfully called Shikamaru to tell him that he was okay and to let the others know about it. He then hung up and sat down on Sasuke's couch. He stared down at his lap and tried to get a grip on his thoughts.

_I have a grandmother? Why didn't she come? Why didn't she want me? Why-_

"Naruto?"

The blond male looked up startled and found himself staring up into dark eyes. Sasuke looked down at him with sympathy.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? No I'm not! I just found out that I have relatives who never once came to visit me. Who let me stay at that- that asshole's place!"

Iruka, who normally wouldn't accept such language, just sighed and then sat down next to Naruto on the couch and pulled him into a soothing hug. Naruto huffed but leaned into the comforting arms while he tried to calm down.

"Well, why don't you call one of them?" Iruka and Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was holding out his phone. Naruto slowly reached his hand out and grabbed the phone. He stared down at it for a long time and didn't notice that Sasuke and Iruka left. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Well, no time like the present. _With that thought he slowly unfolded the paper with the information about his relatives. He started to search for a number and when he found it he stilled. After a couple of seconds he started to press the buttons on the phone and slowly held it up to his ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-

"_Hello?_"

As soon as he heard that voice he froze and felt his throat constrict.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?_"

He knew that he had to say something. Anything.

"_Okay, you've got five seconds to-_"

"Ts-Tsunade-san?"

"_Yes, who are you?_"

"I'm- I'm your…"

"_Yes?_"

"I'm your grandson."

"_Grandson? I don't have a grandson!_"

"Yes you do, I'm Minato's and Kushina's son."

"_Minato's…? Kushina? Oh god! How is she? Damn that girl disappeared! You mean that she was pregnant back then? When I find that girl I will-_" Naruto felt his eyes tear up when his grandmother started to rant about his mother like she was still alive. She didn't know. She really didn't know anything about him or his late mother.

"Can I… Can we meet?"


	14. Chapter 14

AN, sorry for a very late, and short, chapter but within a week you'll have another chapter. Everything that could go wrong has been going wrong for me these last couple of months but now I'm back on track!

Chapter 14

Naruto was sitting with Iruka and Sasuke at a café, staring intently at the door. His fingers were tapping against the table, making Sasuke twitch every time the callused fingers hit the hard wood. Iruka gently put his hand above Naruto's to still them and blue eyes looked up into dark ones.

"Calm down Naruto. She will be here soon."

Naruto nodded and turned his head towards the door. Then a tall, blonde woman stepped inside. She was wearing a green, waaay too small jacket, making her very big bosom almost fall out. Naruto frowned and tried to remember where he had seen the woman, who seemed so familiar.

"Tsunade-san?" Naruto looked back at Iruka who was standing up, having caught the woman's attention. She quickly maneuvered around tables until she was standing in front of them, staring down at Naruto. Then it clicked for the young man.

"You're that doctor!" Tsunade's eyes widened and she seemed to freeze. She let Iruka guide her down onto a chair and kept staring at Naruto like she was seeing a ghost.

Sasuke frowned when he saw Tsunade's eyes land on Naruto and discreetly inched closed with his chair.

"I should have realized that you were Minato's child, you look exactly like him." When Tsunade smiled in his direction Naruto felt his cheek heathen up and he quickly looked down on the table which made the three adults smile.

"I- Do you…" Naruto struggled to at least get one question out but it felt like his tongue had suddenly grown into its double size. Tsunade smiled gently and nodded, encouraging him to speak.

"Did you know my mom?" It got quiet around the table and Naruto almost sighed in disappointment but startled when Tsunade started to talk.

"I only got to meet your mother a handful of times. Such a shame. She was quite wild I remember, picking fights and arguing with anyone that didn't agree with her. She did have a very good sense of humor though, and she loved challenges." Sasuke smirked; he could easily connect that with Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and continued. "And Minato. Oh my sweet dear Minto. He was a gentle and loyal soul who always looked out for others. I remembered how smitten he was with your mother. He said that it was love at first sight, something about her red hair and fiery personality. But Kushina didn't want anything to do with him. She thought that he was sort of a wimp." Tsunade smiled when Naruto gave a teary laugh. "He saved Kushina from a couple of thugs one night, beating the crap out of them, and Kushina fell in love with him too. I was so proud of them and then…" Tsunade took a shaky breath and smiled when Iruka laid a hand on top of hers in comfort.

"Long story short, my Minato was ripped away from me when he was too young and Kushina disappeared. I didn't even know that she was pregnant. I don't think anyone did."

Tsunade pulled her hand away from Iruka, took out a handkerchief and started to wipe some tears away while Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka tried to take it all in. Naruto smiled and reached over and grabbed one of her hands. She looked up with startling golden eyes, meeting smiling blue ones. Naruto and Tsunade just sat there, gazing at each other without saying anything.

"At least I found myself a granny." Tsunade's eyes grew impossible wide before she almost dragged Naruto over the table and crushed him into a hug. Iruka smiled at the scene, while Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Nobody noticed the man watching them.

…

Tsunade, when told about Orochimaru and what had happened, had thrown a fit demanding his head on a silver platter. Iruka and she then started to plan what they would do when they found the disgusting man while Naruto stared at them with his eyes wide. Sometimes Sasuke covered his ears, the young blond was too innocent to hear some of the things they said. Then she dared to question Sasuke and his way of protecting his student. The Uchiha-pride flared up and soon the two were arguing wildly, making people in the café stare at them. Iruka blushed and gently told Naruto to go to the toilet. While Naruto was away the other three switched numbers and other stuff so that if anything happened Tsunade would be reachable.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance but kept his eyes mostly on the road. They were on their way back to the apartment after spending two hours with Tsunade. Naruto had enjoyed spending time with the busty female, even though she popped him on the head a couple of times for calling her hag and old.

"Do you think that Orochimaru will be found soon?" Sasuke frowned in thought and then gave one single nod. Naruto could not help the smile that came to his face and turned towards the window again. Sasuke gave a content sigh and then sunk back into his seat. The rest of the ride passed in silence, but neither seemed to mind. When Sasuke pulled into the parking lot he was surprised to see Kakashi standing there, carefully guarding his expression. He frowned and put his hand over Naruto's, stopping him from taking his seatbelt off.

"Wait in the car." He didn't listen to what Naruto had to say, and instead quickly jumped out and closed the door. He swiftly made his way over to the cop and stopped before him. Kakashi sighed and let a hand travel through his hair.

"Someone dumped a beaten up Kabuto at our office and of course we interrogated him and put him in a cell." Sasuke tried to hide his glee, and instead gave a nod, a signal for Kakashi to keep on talking. "But, just one hour ago he disappeared. We don't know if someone in the department is working with them, because we don't know how he could have walked out on his own like that without any of us noticing, especially Ibiki because he's the expert on interrogation and also the guard on duty at that time."

Sasuke frown got harder and harder the more Kakashi talked and he mentally cursed. Kakashi stared at Sasuke's dark face and then nodded towards the car.

"What are you gonna do?"

Sasuke turned his head towards the car, watching Naruto staring at them with a frown on his face. Sasuke only looked at him sadly while Kakashi pulled out a cigarette. Naruto slowly made his way out of the car and towards them, jumping effortlessly now after weeks of practice. He stopped before them and tilted his head to the side. Kakashi dropped his cancer stick and stomped on it viciously while Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his hands. The oldest man sighed and then turned serious eyes to Naruto and started to tell him about Kabuto and his whereabouts. Naruto at first just stared at them and then he started shaking while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Sasuke quickly enveloped him into a hug and Naruto started to sob into his shoulder. Kakashi sighed and gave Sasuke a sympatric look before excusing himself.

The ride up to the apartment was silent and tense, each man trapped in his own thoughts. As soon as the doors opened Naruto jumped out and made his way to the door. Sasuke sighed and then followed, opening the door and letting the younger man jump inside first. Then he closed the door and turned around, seeing Naruto making his way to his room.

"Naruto." The blond froze when he heard his name but didn't turn around. Sasuke sighed again and then walked up to the other male. He gently steered him towards the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He then went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He sat down across from the young man and handed him one, ignoring the raised eyebrow.

"Believe me, you will love it." Naruto hesitantly opened the can and took a small sip while Sasuke started to it down. He then frowned and stood up again, walking back to the fridge and pulling out several more cans. They sat in silence, drinking and lost in their own thoughts. Then Sasuke sighed and looked up at Naruto.

"You know that people will kill before they let Orochimaru get to you, right?" Naruto nodded mutely but kept his eyes on the table, sipping on his drink. Sasuke sighed and opened another can and then started to chunk it down. Soon the cans were gone and Naruto was lying on the table, with his arms supporting his head.

Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of arms slide around him and he looked up, a little startled, to meet with a pair of dark eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just tightened his arms around Naruto. The blond sighed and leaned closer towards the other man, soaking up the comfort he was offering. Then he felt Sasuke shift his grip and before he could ask the male what he was doing Sasuke was lifting him and started to drunkenly wobble towards his bedroom.

"Sasuke, I can walk."

"Hn." The Uchiha tightened his grip when Naruto started to squirm and quickly walked into the younger male's bedroom. He was one step away from the bed when he tripped, he was certain that he tripped, on something and both of them tumbled onto the bed. Sasuke groaned and rolled off of Naruto who just hiccupped and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. He suddenly started to laugh; startling Sasuke and making him turn and look at him. Naruto giggled and turned towards Sasuke.

"You know, it's not every day that you drink beer with your teacher." Sasuke smirked and nodded and then scooted closer to Naruto, sliding his arm under the blonds' head. Naruto smiled and cuddled closer towards the other man.

"Yeah, but don't think that you'll get special treatment because of this." Naruto giggled again and shook his head in negative.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _sensei._"

When the word sensei left Naruto's lips Sasuke felt a shiver travel down his spine. He stared down at the blond who blushed and averted his eyes. Sasuke slowly leaned closer towards Naruto and the blue eyed man looked up to meet his gaze. Sasuke suddenly found himself kissing Naruto. Rough, dry lips met with smooth. He closed his eyes and pressed on harder, making Naruto groan. He felt one of his arms slide around the blonds' waist while the other cupped the back of his head, pulling the young man closer. Sasuke sighed into those lips when he felt the other body mold against his own and slowly let his tongue slide across Naruto's upper lip. Naruto responded with opening his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue slide in. They started a small battle of their tongues while their hands were exploring each other. Sasuke let one hand travel under Naruto's shirt, while Naruto let one of his slide through Sasuke's hair.

Suddenly a phone started to ring which startled the two males. Sasuke lay on top of Naruto, breathing heavily. They stared at each other while the phone rang and then Sasuke sighed and got up, looking for the phone. Naruto lay on the bed, one hand on top of his mouth while he tried to get his blush under control. Then the phone stopped ringing and he could hear Sasuke's voice. He could hear his teacher getting closer while he talked on the phone.

"So, you're looking for him?"

…

"But you have to have some ideas of where he could be hiding?"

…

"Good, good. No he's here right now so I'll look after him myself. But tell that Jashin-idiot and money-crazy maniac to stay close. They are the strongest fighters on your team after all."

…

"I'm not paying you for your opinions, just your protection."

…

"Do you want me to tell my brother…?"

…

"I didn't think so either… Bye."

With that Sasuke snapped the phone shut and fell down onto the bed. He reached an arm out and pulled Naruto closer to him before he sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto snuggled closer to the other and let one arm wrap around Sasuke's middle. Sasuke stared down at the blond and then shrugged and laid his head on the pillow, his mind still heavily clouded by the alcohol. If only he knew what tomorrow would bring…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Where the hell am I?_" Sasuke tried, the keyword being tried, to open his eyes but the light made him close them quickly. He groaned and rolled onto his side and frowned when he felt a weight on his arm. He sighed and slowly opened one eye and was met with yellow. Lots of yellow. He frowned and exhaled, watching in fascination how the yellow thingy moved with the air that he had just blown out. He reached out with his other hand and rubbed his eyes before he groaned and sat up. He let his trapped arm slid out from the yellow thing and stretched. He felt some bones pop back in place and sighed in content.

"Wha…?"

Sasuke looked down and stared at the yellow thingy and realized that he knew who it was.

_Naruto._

Images of yesterday flashed before Sasuke's eyes and he tensed. The younger male slowly opened sky blue eyes and stared up at him dazed. Naruto blinked a couple of times, still bordering between asleep and awake. Sasuke quickly scooted a few inches away and sat up, facing away from Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was still trying to wake up, but felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Sasuke let out a tiny breath of relief and silently sneaked out from the room and closed the door. He then leaned back on it and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped and startled looked up, only to freeze when he spotted Iruka standing there.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke felt the panic in him rise, but on the outside he looked completely emotionless. He pushed himself from the door and turned to his fellow teacher.

"Yes, just woke up thinking it was school."

Iruka seemed to buy his excuse and gave him a gentle smile and then turned towards the kitchen. Sasuke, if he hadn't been an Uchiha, almost wanted to do a victory dance, but instead he followed Iruka into the kitchen and watched as Iruka started to make breakfast.

"Tsunade called me earlier today, woke me up too, and she just wanted to tell us that she's contacted Jiraiya. He left the Namikaze company with a board handling it, but now he's going to take the power back so that he later can teach Naruto. He's also interested in meeting Naruto so we arranged a meeting later today." Sasuke frowned and looked at Iruka.

"Do you think he wants to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take over the company. I mean, he's barely an adult, has been through a lot, been abused and recently found out that he's a rich heir. I don't know if I would have been able to handle it."

Iruka smiled at Sasuke and then turned back to the breakfast.

"I know that ever since his mother died that Naruto has felt like he's been alone against the world. With an abusive bastard as stepfather… He's suffered for a very long time. But I also know that this is a legacy from his father and that he will do anything to protect it. He will fight Orochimaru and he will win it."

Sasuke gazed at Iruka and then gave him a firm nod. They then continued with their breakfast and only looked up when Naruto stumbled inside the room. Iruka chuckled as Naruto rubbed his eyes with one hand and blindly reached for a chair with the other. Iruka helped Naruto fill his plate with breakfast and they watched amused as Naruto, still half asleep, slowly started to munch down on his food. Iruka gave Sasuke a pointed look and stood up, taking his own and Sasuke's plates while Sasuke gave a quiet cough.

"Naruto? We'll have to hurry up because we have an appointment with Tsunade and Jiraiya today." Naruto's head flew up and he stared at Iruka with an expression that clearly showed his disbelief. Iruka chuckled and then helped Naruto into his room to change into some more suitable clothes while Sasuke quickly put all the dishes in the sink and then waited by the door while the other two got ready. Soon they were on their way to Jiraiya's office, and Naruto was bouncing in his seat, making Sasuke and Iruka smile. They drove in silence, and soon Sasuke rolled into an underground parking lot. A guard stopped them at the door, but let them in after Sasuke showed some sort of card for him. They parked and stepped out, Naruto with some difficulty.

"Follow me please." Naruto and Iruka jumped at the voice but Sasuke simply stared. A man had, seemingly from nowhere, showed up before them. He had on a strict suit, round and shady glasses and some sort of bandana covering his hair. He also looked very stern so Naruto gave him a small frown while Iruka gave the man a polite nod. The man turned around and started to walk away, so the three quickly followed him. The man walked to an elevator and stepped inside, motioning for the other three to follow him which they quickly did. The ride in the elevator was spent in silence. Not even Naruto tried to talk, feeling the tense energy.

Luckily the trip ended fairly quickly and the man led them down a spacey corridor with some… interesting art decorating the walls. Iruka's face flushed and he quickly put a hand over Naruto's eyes. He ignored Naruto's protests and instead pulled the younger man closer to him. Sasuke stared straight ahead and tried to ignore all the… fine art on the walls. The unknown man in front of them just kept walking until he stopped at two big doors. He knocked once and then opened the doors.

"Jiraiya-sama, your guests are here."

"Good, thank you Ebisu. You can send them in." The man nodded and stepped aside before he turned and motioned for the three others to walk inside. As soon as they were inside the doors were closed behind them.

"Welcome boys to my nice little office."

Naruto stared with his mouth hanging opened.

Iruka quickly dived to cover Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch.

There, at a very big and dark desk, sat Jiraiya. And in his lap sat a young, almost, naked woman. Almost naked. Without barely any clothes on and a pair of breasts that almost fell out of her top.

"Sorry gentlemen, I wasn't expecting you this early." He gently pushed the woman off his lap and gave her bottom a pat, sending her away through another door and then turned his attention to the three men.

"You can take your hand away from his eyes now Iruka-sensei." Iruka slowly did so, but not before sweeping his eyes around the room to see if there were any other vulgar paintings or so. Naruto blinked a couple of times and then stared at his supposed grandfather.

"Hello Naruto, I have to say, you look like a mini-Minato." He smirked and gestured towards the two chairs in front of his desk. While they moved towards him he pressed a button on the desk and not a second later the doors opened and Ebisu walked inside with a third chair. He walked over to them and sat it down for Iruka who said a quick thank you. Jiraiya waited for Ebisu to walk outside and close the door before he started to talk.

"So, what brings you here? Tsunade only told me that someone contacted her and that he was Minato's and Kushina's son." Iruka and Sasuke shared a glance while Naruto chewed at his bottom lip. Sasuke cleared his throat and then started to tell Jiraiya the whole story. He also shared the knowledge they had gained from Itachi. The longer he talked the graver Jiraiya looked. When Sasuke had finished silence fell in the big office.

"Where's this Kabuto right now?" Sasuke barely stopped himself from flinching at Jiraiya's question, but both Iruka and Naruto did and Jiraiya's expression hardened.

"I see. So he went into hiding again? And you have no idea where Orochimaru is?" Sasuke nodded but then said something that made Jiraiya relax.

"Don't worry, I have clouds watching for them. They will find them." Jiraiya leaned back and gave a short nod.

"I will dig information up and send it to them when I find it." Sasuke nodded in satisfaction while Iruka and Naruto only stared between the two men in confusion.

"How much does Kakashi know? About Minato I mean?" Three confused faces stared at him so Jiraiya only shook his head smiled.

"When Minato finished school he went and educated himself to be a policeman. If I remember correctly he worked for a couple of years with someone named Hatake. Maybe you should talk with him?" Iruka frowned at that, but Sasuke nodded and agreed. Jiraiya then smirked and looked at Naruto.

"So Naruto, have you read any of my books?"


	16. Chapter 16

Observe that there's TWO new chapters, both 15 and 16!

Chapter 16

Iruka was briskly walking out from the office, followed by a snickering Naruto and an amused Sasuke. Ebisu stared at them in confusion but then looked inside the office and sighed at the sight. Jiraiya was lying on the floor, with a bloody nose and unconscious.

"You said something perverted again didn't you?" Ebisu asked the unconscious man and then smirked. He really loved anyone that could smack some sense into that man.

Iruka jumped into their car and slammed his door shut. Naruto opened one of the backdoors and slid inside, still snickering, while Sasuke sat down in the driver seat. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Iruka beat him to it.

"Do not say one word." Naruto's mouth snapped shut and Sasuke smirked in amusement. The drive was quiet except for the radio playing. When Sasuke turned down another road than towards his home Iruka turned and frowned at him. Sasuke didn't say anything but kept on driving. When Iruka saw the police station he glared at Sasuke.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here to see what Kakashi knows about Minato. He might know something crucial." Iruka sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke smirked and parked the car. He got out; with Naruto following him but Iruka didn't leave the car. Sasuke sighed and walked around the car and opened Iruka's door.

"And you are coming with us." Without waiting for Iruka's answer Sasuke unbuckled the other man's belt and pulled him out before closing the door and locking the car. Together Sasuke and Naruto pushed Iruka in the right direction.

…

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He stretched his arms up and felt his spine pop. He groaned in pleasure and then let his arms fall.

"Find anything?" Kakashi opened his eyes, he didn't even remember closing them, and stared up at Asuma that was standing in his doorway.

"No, I've gone through everything we had on Kabuto, Orochimaru and anything that might have been connected with them. Nothing." Asuma sighed and sat down in a chair opposite from Kakashi and his desk. He then stared down at all the files and paper and gave Kakashi a sympathetic look.

"So how's the kid?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Asuma's abrupt change of subject but decided to entertain the other man.

"He's good. Still living with his teacher and has been happier than ever. Me and Zabuza have been sharing information. Seems like the clouds have been helping out too." Asuma raised both his eyebrows in surprise at that comment.

"The clouds? Are you sure?" Kakashi nodded and then leaned back in his seat.

"Apparently Sasuke is the little brother of Raven." Asuma flew up from his chair and stared down at Kakashi.

"What the fuck?! Kakashi have you been hanging out with him?! If the higher ups knew this they could force you to leave."

"He's not a member of them. His brother joined, but Sasuke didn't. He went to school, educated himself and became a teacher. Apart from knowing that his brother is the Raven and what that means he has no connections to them."

Asuma still didn't look happy but sat down again.

"That's some fine work Hatake-san. Did Zabuza tell you all that or did you snoop around by yourself?" Both Kakashi and Asuma turned towards the door and found Sasuke standing there.

Asuma frowned but said nothing. Kakashi stood up and greeted Sasuke with his goofy smile. Sasuke walked further inside and handed Asuma a file.

"We got that from Jiraiya, Naruto's uncle. It got some information on Orochimaru and his business. When you find him you can use it to put him behind bars for the rest of his life. Don't ask where he got the info from." Asuma looked down at the file and quickly started to look through it while Kakashi gave him a nod in thanks.

"Now Hatake-san we are here to talk to you about something." As Sasuke spoke Naruto and Iruka walked inside.

"Asuma-san, if you could give us some privacy?" Asuma was so engrossed in the file that he only waved and walked outside. Iruka closed the door behind him and then turned towards Kakashi.

"Well? What do you want to talk about?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair and stared at them. Naruto was sitting in the chair that Asuma had been in just a minute before with Sasuke and Iruka standing on either side of it.

"What do you know about a man named Minato?"

Kakashi froze. Minato? How did they know? What did they want?

"Apparently he's Naruto's father." Kakashi stared in shock at Naruto who gave an uncomfortable shrug.

"We've already talked to Tsunade and Jiraiya, but neither could tell us much about his last years in life. Apparently he wanted to be independent from all the money and fame."

He stared at them and then sighed.

"About twenty years ago Minato started to work here. He was only twenty-two but really good at his work. He was also friendly and got along well with his co-workers. Nobody here cared that he was some rich heir, he didn't act like that. When he was twenty-five he was one of the best cops in this department and I started here. I was a typical rookie, proud and naïve and I thought that I could do anything. On my second night Minato and I got an alarm about domestic violence. I kicked the door open and rushed inside, ignoring Minato's warning. A man stood over his wife and when he saw me he pulled a knife out and jumped me. I was completely frozen, but Minato jumped in the way. He was stabbed in the arm, but managed to wrestle the man down."

Kakashi let a hand run through his hair and sighed.

"Minato disappeared two years after that. He said that he was working on a case, a deep one, and went away to do some research. Then a few weeks later I found out that he had died. It was a shock. I could barely function for weeks. I was a walking zombie. Then Asuma took me out one day to meet Kurenai, his wife, and-" He suddenly stopped as Iruka tensed. Sasuke's eyes flickered between them but said nothing. Naruto was enchanted by Kakashi's story, so he didn't notice.

"Anyway, as time went by I tried to find out what he had been doing. I investigated for years, but found nothing. Eventually I moved on, it was not easy. I had a rough childhood and Minato, even though he was only a couple of years older than me, was like a father to me." Naruto stared at Kakashi with sympathy while Iruka felt a stirring in his stomach.

Sasuke decided to break the silence that had settled. "Do you have any information on Minato? Or something new about Kabuto and Orochimaru?"

"And what do I get for giving you this information? It's kind of illegal…" Kakashi smirked at a frowning Sasuke but then Sasuke relaxed.

"A date with Iruka."

"What?!" Two voiced echoed through the whole station, making heads turn towards Hatake's office. Asuma, who had his office next door to Kakashi's smirked and let out a quiet laugh. He recognized both Kakashi's and Iruka's voices.

AN: And I'm back! Sorry that I didn't update, got some writers block and also started my last school term at the University, which means that I've been super busy and will be until Christmas when I officially graduate! Super excited! But worry not, for while I haven't updated I've been writing on my stories so I have some chapters done that only need some editing.


End file.
